Hello Heartache
by Rebellecherry
Summary: With the ink barely dried on his divorce papers and he can no longer deny the secret that he's hidden his entire life. John Cena finds himself growing close to CM Punk an equal in the company a sometimes adversary and always an attractive distraction and he just might be the best heartache John has ever had.
1. I Don't Want This Night to End

**Author**: Rebellecherry

**Title**: Hello Heartache

**Summary**: The ink just has dried on John's divorce papers and he can no longer deny the secret that he's hidden his entire life. His best friend Nikki pushes him closer to CM Punk an equal in the company a friend sometimes adversary, always an attractive distraction and he just might be the best heartache John has ever had.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything! I don't know these people, and I am in no way affiliated with this NYSE traded company. I am not saying that this has or will ever happen this is just an artistic release. And expression also when ever I get into a new slash pairing I have to write once I've run out of reading material, my way of giving back to the fandom.

Chapter 1

I don't want this night to end

It was another RAW house show in yet another arena, John Cena was so tired he couldn't care less where they were. He was continuing his feud with CM Punk and the reason for Cena's many sleepless nights. Even a text from his best friend Nikki didn't cheer him up, most of the world thought they were in a relationship, and leading everyone to believe that was something they were both to blame for. Since the destruction of his marriage he had swore off women.

And the reason he got married in the first place in hopes that it would do something to dissuade him from his attraction to the male sex. He'd never been with a man, and he hated that he wanted to. He craved it, and his job put him in close contact with the hottest and hardest male bodies in the world. He hoped he wouldn't get carried away in the ring, an erection in those jean shorts he wore would stand out like a sore thumb. With some competitors it was easier than others. He hated his feud with Big Show didn't last long, he wasn't going to pop wood for the giant. CM Punk was another story, he was flexible tattooed and mouthy.

Punk walked by him at that moment it was almost time for his start of the show rant before he'd be baited into a match with Zack Ryder.

"Hey," Punk said.

They were amicable backstage, Cena made it a point to be friends with the whole roster. Punk was no exception they'd shot hoops the day before during a bit of their downtime. He hadn't seen Punk in the locker room the tattooed man had been late. Punk dropped into a crouch stretching a bit before he went on. John got an eyeful of that pert little backside if Punk's trunks got any smaller they wouldn't be visible under the t-shirt he wore so much of the man's smooth thighs were on display. Punk had been generous with the oil that coated his tanned skin making it a truly mouth watering sight for Cena.

There was no denying the attraction he had for Punk, even if he wouldn't act on it. Punk went lower stretching like a cat presenting Cena with that gorgeous ass. He wondered if he had any clue what he was doing to him.

Punk's music started and Cena watched as he rolled his shoulders and sauntered out with his title belt gleaming around his waist. Cena was definitely in trouble. He had two options, to beg McMahon to let him out of the storyline with Punk, forfeiting any chance of credibility and probably having the title forcibly removed from his waist or he could do what the script called for him to do. Harass and taunt Punk live in the ring leading up to their paper views.

"You could be a little less obvious, you know," a voice said from behind Cena.

He turned to face Randy Orton who was leaning against some equipment, John hadn't spotted Randy in the locker room this afternoon and it didn't look like Randy had been in there. Randy was dressed in a tight white tee shirt and a pair of the flashy designer jeans the third generation superstar always wore outside of the ring.

"What?" Cena asked his throat suddenly tight.

"He does have great ass," Randy taunted, "plump in all the right places. And wouldn't you know it's tighter than you would ever believe. He's not boasting just about being The Best in the World and we aren't talking about his skills in the ring."

John's cheeks reddened and he balked, "I wasn't checking him out."

"Keep telling yourself that John Boy," Randy said before stalking off.

John was stunned by what Randy had said. Zack Ryder passed him heading out to his match with Punk. John didn't return the young man's hello he headed to the monitor bay finding AJ Lee there.

"Hey John," she said eagerly her brown curls bouncing making her look innocent and he knew she was.

But she was letting the creative team put her in the hunt for Champions rather than Championships, and her wrestling ability was being ignored due to her marketability as a siren. He felt bad for the girl, she didn't even know it.

"Hey AJ," John smiled easily at her before turning his eyes to the monitor.

He watched as Punk got close to defeating Ryder, and he knew that was his cue, his music hit and he ran down the ramp distracting the match.

Punk turned to regard him and received a Broski boot for his trouble and was effectively pinned by Ryder who dashed off after a small celebration.

Punk was sitting in the ring panting and glaring up at him, those sexy thighs spread. John noticed handprints on the right thigh and he wasn't sure if they were from Ryder or Orton. He ignored the marks marring the man's skin choosing to pretend that they were from the match with Ryder not from some romp with Orton. He hated the idea of Orton touching Punk, and he wondered why would Punk let him.

The road was lonely John knew that for a fact, but Punk seemed to like his solitude, he rarely dated, and when he did it was usually women. The tattooed man kept to himself mostly and from where Cena stood he seemed to hate Randy Orton why would he let him touch him.

Once they were finished and safely backstage, Cena tried to apologize.

"It's cool," Punk said, "it was in the script. Though it was embarrassing to lose to Ryder."

Punk took off then Cena didn't follow for a while after a moment of indecisive debate longing to get more answers on whatever was going on between him and Randy Orton. He had effectively lost Punk in the backstage maze.

* * *

Punk wanted to be anywhere but here, he knew Orton was watching him and waiting, he should have stayed close to Cena, but it was Cena who got him in this mess as it was. He went into an equipment room to fume. Why in the hell was he letting this happen? What in the hell happened to his morals that he was proud of? Why was he letting Randy do this to him.

A sharp sound and the Orton's voice got him back to the present. Randy was behind him.

"You've got what you wanted, why can't you leave me alone?" Punk said sounding quite defeated.

"You're right I have what want," Randy said hooking his index finger in the back of Punk's trunks and snapping the band against him.

Punk groaned and turned around with fire in his eyes, "I'm not letting you hold this over my head."

"You don't have a choice," Orton sneered, "either you keep giving me what I want on the regular or I let your dirty little secret out."

"You know what I don't care anymore," Punk snarled, "I am not letting you touch me, asshole."

"Come on, you'll like this once we get started," Randy said effectively backing Punk into a corner his hands settling over Punk's hipbones.

Randy was leaning close, Punk moved to avoid the Viper's lips.

"No kissing on the lips," Punk said.

"You don't make the rules here," Randy said.

"Please," Punk said, "I'm doing this so you shut the hell up and leave me alone for a while. Not because I want to, there is no intimacy between us."

"He's never gonna kiss you," Randy told him, "the big goon doesn't even know he's gay. And old Daddy Warbucks doesn't want you back. So who do you have to turn to but me to give you what you need?"

"I don't care!" Punk snarled, "it doesn't mean I want to kiss _you_."

"You'll go down on me but you won't kiss me?" Randy snarled fuming.

"Exactly!" Punk said, "for someone who thinks he's so smart you sure catch on slow."

"Well, get to it," Randy said.

Punk didn't say anything he just shot the Viper a glare.

"On your knees then," Randy said.

Punk did what he was told.

"Well, go on," Randy said.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Punk swore taking the Viper out of his jeans.

"I know that you secretly like this otherwise, you would have never been so obvious," Randy said before an obvious shudder took his body as Punk's lips closed around his erection.

"You're too fucking good at that," Randy whimpered after Punk had made short work of getting the Viper to come.

Punk didn't swallow and in his defiance he had Randy's release all over him.

"Next time you'll wear the tongue ring," Randy said, "it's fucking hot."

"Fuck you," Punk swore, "you're not the boss of me."

"I know your dirty little secret remember," Randy reminded him, "If you don't be nice to me I'll let the whole locker room know what you really are. A kept boy."

Randy put his now soft cock away and stalked out of the room leaving Punk alone. He wiped Randy's cum off him with his clean shirt and threw the shirt in a corner, then he started to dismantle the room he lost momentum his anger washed out and he was back to hating himself for letting this happen.

"What's going on here?" a voice said from the doorway

John pushed the door open, and Punk met his eyes.

"You okay man?"

"I'm fine," Punk said wiping away his tears violently.

"I heard the noise and came to see what was wrong," John said before Punk could ask him how long he'd been there.

"Just pissed because I had to lose a match to Zack Ryder," Punk said, "Another way for the upper management team to fuck with me. Ryder couldn't beat me on his best day and if I had my hands tied behind my back."

"I know that and the whole locker room does too," John said, Punk hoped he didn't notice the shirt in the corner of the room.

"Why are you being so damn nice to me?" Punk asked.

"Because, I'm John Cena, I'm nice to everyone," he grinned.

Punk looked at him trying to gauge what to say next, but John just sat down beside him on the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Punk tried to control his breathing but the broken sobs started up again and John put his arm around him and Punk let himself sink into the touch. Resigning himself to this being as close they were going be. That a friendly hug was as far as things were going to go between them, because John was straight.

"I know this isn't about losing to Ryder," John said, "You don't have to tell me what it's about if you don't want to. If you did I might be able to help you."

"Nobody can help me," he said, "Even if I told Vince about what was going on not a damn thing would change. He's Steph and Hunter's golden boy, and I'm just collateral damage."

John pursed his lips and stared at Punk levelly, "is that anyway for the Best in the World to talk?"

"We're not talking about wrestling or being a straight edge badass," Punk pointed out, "We're talking about other aspects of my life, and let's face it, it's a train wreck of epic proportions."

"Tell me about it," he said, "it's not like we don't have another two hours of pointless feuds and screeching Vickie running around."

Punk laughed, "You're right about that. You know for what it's worth, thanks for checking on me and being your usual boy scout self. It was really bad there for a few minutes."

"It's cool," John said, "I keep wondering though what this innocent supply room ever did to you."

He laughed again, this time it wasn't a bitter laugh but a genuine one, "How do you take me from tears to laughter in just a few minutes?"

"I like seeing you smile, especially when you're not standing over an unconscious body, or after making a vindictive threat," John said.

"What can I say, I'm good at being a bad guy," Punk said.

"Bad guys are sexy," John conceded with a blush.

Punk had no time to process what the other man had just said, the sound of heels clicking across the linoleum made John tense, Punk too was hoping it wasn't Vickie. She and Ziggler had been let off the leash and they were fond of provoking both Punk and John.

The sound reached them, then when John saw his best friend stomp by do a double take and return.

She giggled leaning on the doorframe, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nope," Punk said, "Thanks for the talk John, I'll let you hang out with your girlfriend."

Punk passed Nikki and exited the room.

* * *

"She's not my girlfriend!" John called after him.

Nikki laughed, "I am so sorry. I just wanted to bring you your phone, how was I supposed to know that you were flirting with Punk."

John snatched his Galaxy Note from the woman's manicured grip and glared at her, "I shouldn't have been here anyway, nothing can come of it."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she asked, "you like a guy. It doesn't change the fabric of who you are."

"I've always liked guys," John said, "the fact that I married a woman to escape that changes the fabric of who I am. I don't want to be that way."

"Nobody has to know about it," Nikki replied, "do you know how many same sex relationships the locker room has seen?"

"I don't want to do anything that I can't be open about, and even if I could get over what it means to be open in this business is suicide," John said, "he deserves someone to be open with and he's just ballsy enough to be open."

Nikki said, "he might understand."

John realized he shouldn't have told her that because the wicked gleam in the eyes of his best friend told him that he was about embark on one of Nikki's disastrous matchmaking schemes.

"Nik-" he began before he was cut off.

"I have a plan!" she said triumphantly holding up a manicured hand, "C'mon, seriously John move your ass."

She all but dragged him from the supply room she led him down the series of winding hallways.

"I know how your plans usually end up," John said.

"My plans are beautifully flawed and I have great results," she pointed out, "Look at Brie and Bryan. And I even got Jon together with his little referee friend."

"What about Celeste and Stephan?" John asked.

"Recreating the scene from Lady and the Tramp did kind of screw things up but they are speaking to each other now and she did get that spaghetti sauce out of her hair," Nikki shrugged, "Though I wouldn't score that in the win column I would say it was a lesson on what not to arrange for a blind date. You do have to give me credit, fixing up Colby with JoJo was brilliant."

John shrugged shaking his head trying not to think of what matchmaking disaster he'd be thrown into this time.

"Don't look now, but Joe is totally checking you out," he whispered to his friend as they past the monitor bay.

"He is not," she said turning her head to look behind them, "John, if you're trying to throw me off my plan it's not gonna work. Hot Samoans won't deter me from getting you laid."

Nikki entered the men's locker room not really giving a shit, "Nothing I haven't seen before boys."

Kofi, shook his head and pulled his towel tight around his waist heading for the showers. Glenn glared but dropped his towel anyway. John watched his bestie incredulously as she checked out the big red machine's big red machine.

"Oh, nice package," Nikki said grinning.

"Stop doing that you're making the guys uncomfortable," John said spinning her around so she was facing a row of lockers not the half nude or completely nude men in the room.

John stared into his locker not really wanting to shower there. He really wanted to cut out early, but he couldn't.

"Oh holy fuck it's even worse in there," Kofi returned to sit heavily on the bench hanging his head in his hands.

"What is it?" John asked.

"They're singing," Ryan better known as RyBack walked briskly in in his shower shoes, "again."

"They always do this," Kofi said, "I'm actually more comfortable right here with John's girlfriend inspecting my ass rather than listening those fools singing."

"It's a nice ass," Nikki said, John hadn't noticed she'd turned around he spun her quickly.

"They are going to ban you from the men's locker room," John said, "Ease off Sandusky."

"Why is she in here again?" Ryan said, "Not that I mind her getting a look at all this, maybe she'll find out what a real man looks like and drop your sorry ass."

"Ha ha," John flipped him off.

"If only your fans knew what a naughty boy you were John," Nikki said sitting on the bench and crossing her legs as she looked at her phone, "I am actually here for moral support."

"Moral support my ass," Kofi said.

"And oh what an ass it is," Nikki gave him heated gaze.

"Would you put some ice on it Nik?" John said.

Nikki threw up her hands, "I'm just saying."

John went behind the row of lockers to the shower, Nikki was hot on his heels.

He could see three men in the steam of the shower, and he could hear two of them sing and other was making beats with his mouth.

"On your video phone…" Bryan was singing with Punk.

John was quite sure he was going to pass out any second, Punk naked and writhing in the shower to a Beyonce and Lady Gaga chart topper with #Goat face and the Big Red Machine. It was too much to handle especially up on discovering Punk knew the entire Gaga verse, be still John's jorts because there was definitely something going on south of the equator upon hearing that verse. And the dude had some pipes, who knew.

"Holy-" he quickly covered Nikki's mouth and pulled her behind the row of lockers.

He reluctantly led them in the main part of the locker room. He looked into Nikki's wide brown eyes she was too shocked to form words.

"This happens every night?" she demanded of the men.

"Pretty much every time they end up on the shower," Ryan said, "turns into an episode of the Singing Bee gone horribly wrong."

"Bryan is doing Beyonce wrong," Kofi said shaking his dreadlocks.

"Punk does a good Gaga," Nikki said, "why is he wasting his time in non main events when he could be doing something like that."

"I don't look good in drag," Punk said emerging from the shower completely nude, using his towel to dry his close cropped hair.

Nikki's eyes as well as John's were glued to his perfect ass, he nudged his friend covering her eyes.

"Why do you bring your girlfriend back here?" Punk asked getting his clothes out of his locker, "All she does is peter gaze, is this a weird form of foreplay for you too?"

He covered Nikki's eyes as well as her mouth keeping his front flush to her back, knowing that she could feel his erection, but he was getting them the hell out of there before someone noticed. She licked his palm and he removed the temporary gag.

"You're looking especially fine tonight Punk," Nikki said, "Don't you think so John?"

John blushed.

"Is that a proposition for a kinky three way tonight?" Punk asked, "If so you could at least take me out to dinner a couple of times before expecting me to put out."

"Always so classy, Punk," Kofi said dryly.

"Don't I know it," Punk said rummaging through his locker and pulling on basketball shorts sans boxers and pulling on a wrinkled t-shirt.

John managed to herd Nikki out of the room and drag her down the hall away from the busy locker room.

"He really gets your engine revved up, doesn't he?" Nikki pushed off him leaning on the wall eyeing the tent in John's jorts.

"Do you even need to ask?" John demanded.

"Nope I have the indention of it pressing against my back," she said, "too bad you didn't pop wood for me. You wouldn't even have to buy me dinner."

Before he could respond Stephanie McMahon came striding up, "Nikki did you just come out of the men's locker room?"

"Yes, yes I did," Nikki said pretending too sound sheepish.

"Why were you back there?"

"I was offering moral support to my best friend," Nikki said, "John-Boy is going through a rough patch, with the divorce and all I was offering a helping hand a shoulder to cry on."

"I'm sure that's what you were offering," Stephanie sneered before stalking off.

"Nice talking to you too Boss Lady," Nikki called after her.

"You are incorrigible," John said.

"Does that mean pretty? Because yes, I am," Nikki said.

"Nik…" John said exasperated.

* * *

Punk was feeling better for the first time since all the shit with Randy started. He was actually playing and singing with the guys in the locker room. John had brought Nikki in, which he knew made some people uncomfortable, but Punk didn't care. If John wanted to bring his girlfriend in the locker room and let her eyes crawl over every male player in the locker room he could. Was it some type of kinky foreplay or something? He left the shower sans his towel, not wanting to stick around for Bryan's next song.

John and Nikki both were looking at him a fact that made him smirk, John was pulling his girlfriend tight against his body almost as if he were afraid that one of the guys was going to grab her and fuck her.

Punk exchanged comments with the woman, which scandalized Kofi and John as well because he dragged the woman out of the room.

Punk grinned dressing not bothering with underwear in the slightest, he very seldom wore any. Not because he was about the easy access, no one had had any access in a while though the whole locker room knew about his equal opportunity sexuality. It had been too damn long if he was offering himself to John and Nikki for a kinky three-way in lieu of a few dinners. Delivering Randy's "payment" as the Viper called it wasn't cutting it in the least. Blowing some asshole in a parked car or in an empty supply room wasn't what he was looking for in the slightest and then losing matches left him horny and hungry, so sue him. He headed to the monitor bay dressed in one of his tees and a some basketball shorts and sneakers.

He took a seat next to Truth who was in full gear, waiting to interrupt on John who was out there talking to Kane who'd gotten dressed in record time, Punk questioned why the big guy had showered before his match rather than after probably because he wanted to sing with them or peter gaze, it seemed to be number one thing to do in the locker room these days all the cool kids were doing it. Truth disappeared when Miz came up leaving Punk alone, it seemed that just when he did that someone came a situated themselves on his lap.

He was thankful that it was just Nikki.

"Hey," she said curling her arm around his shoulders, "You know I was serious about what I said. You are looking good."

"Thanks," he said trying to pretend he wasn't bothered by having her on his lap, he had barely covered surgically enhanced cleavage right in his line of sight and he couldn't help but think of what he'd said to her earlier, "I wasn't serious about what I said. It takes more to get me than dinners and shoving your breasts in my face, and you can tell John I said that."

He transitioned her so she was sitting in the chair next to him. She was now dressed in her ring attire and she was set to take on Eve for number one contendership for the Diva's Championship.

"I wasn't propositioning you," Nikki said, "it seems like you could use a friend."

"You have plenty of friends Nikki," Punk said.

"But you don't," she said, "the only people you talk to around here are Kofi and sometimes Stephan."

Punk shrugged, he went way back with Kofi, and he liked talking to Stephan, and sometimes he talked to Truth when the rapper decided to make sense, "People get on my nerves, those two don't."

"Noted," she said, "Why don't you hang out with me tonight?"

"Won't you be hanging out with John?"

"He's got a date with some Icy Hot," she said, "and besides, John's not my boyfriend, just my best friend. Brie is going to be all over Bryan, Nattie is going to be holed up with TJ and that will leave me hanging out with April."

"She's not so bad," Punk said, "she's got a decent comic collection for a girl."

"Comics?" Nikki said blinking incredulous, "Meh, I like graphic art as much as the next girl but I'm not into collecting comics I like collecting shoes. Though my grandpa had a stack of first edition original Superman comics in the basement I read them as a kid I haven't got around to reading many as of late."

"I bought a couple of new ones last week you can come by my room and check them out," he shrugged, he needed an excuse just in case Randy wanted more "payment."

The thought made him scoff.

"That was low blow," Nikki said her eyes on the monitors as she watched John be all but dismantled.

Punk shrugged, "Why don't you go down and offer a distraction? Flash those big titties at AwesomeTruth and get them salivating John will catch one in a AA on top the other."

"FCC rules and the morality clause in my contract prevent me from doing that," she smirked, "you seem to be pretty interested in my titties."

"Those things are awesome," he leered at her.

"That makes them worth every penny," she grinned.

"We're not hooking up tonight," he said, "as pretty as they are I'm actually leaning toward cock these days."

"As it just so happens I have a vibrator," she said.

Punk blushed at the thought of the small dark haired woman using her toy on him. He blushed harder when he thought of John watching as she used to the toy on him. Damn his loose shorts, he was getting hard at the thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go all freaky fan girl on you," she said, "you know in this light I could swear you were blushing."

"I don't blush, it's got to be inconsistency in the lights from the screen," he lied.

"Riiiiiiight," she replied.

Punk bit his lip and watched the match, it was true the whole locker room was drenched and thirst, but today had started out like an episode to an extremely new reality show called the young and the thirsty because everyone was throwing out definite vibes of sexual thirst. First Randy's accusation a couple of weeks back, and then Randy walking in on him when he was the last to shower, right after he decided that jacking off before he had to ride a shuttle bus with twenty other superstars and divas would be better than sporting his obvious erection in his loose shorts. He was going to have to learn to wear underwear. His mother had lectured him for years.

John had taken to sitting next to Punk on the shuttles and striking up conversation, because no one else would. Kofi, who appointed himself therapist to their group egos had taken to sitting with Stephan following his failed attempt and getting with Celeste, and trying to talk some sense into the Irishman. Celeste would be seated with April, the twins would be together and Bryan would in the back cutting up with Truth and Santino.

Being next John in truth was like asking for an inappropriate reaction in Punk's nether regions, John was like a walking talking wet dream. He didn't know how he'd survive their feud and having John's hands on him without getting a boner, his trunks were quite small, and he liked them that way, he was able to keep his opponents distracted and his fan girls entertained. Not to mention he had a great ass and he was well aware of it.

He gnawed on his lip ring, and tried to think of anything to will the feeling to pass, Randy's merciless teasing this afternoon had gotten to him more than he would admit, he would pay the Viper for his silence but he wouldn't get off on what they did together. He'd made that explicitly clear.

When the night was over and Raw went off the air, he was getting ready to catch a cab to the hotel, Kofi and Stephan had left without him again. He was texting Scott who was pestering him about going on a double blind double date with him. Scott Colton was the one person who'd had less success in relationships than he had and that was saying a whole hell of a lot, without a date the girls would probably be blind and be so unattractive that he and Scott would wish they were blind. Probably something he'd run across online and decided they should give a try, Punk was usually pretty supportive but this time he was going to have to give it a big fat hell to the no.

John and Nikki sidled up beside him. The woman had wet hair and John was carrying her things as well as his.

"Oh good you're still here," she said, "Wanna ride back to the hotel with us? John has a rental."

"You don't mind?" he looked to the big guy who smiled genuinely at Punk, it seemed more toothy that what he offered most people, Punk wanted to believe no one could be that good natured, but John always pulled out the full wattage smile just for him.

"Of course not," John said, "I insist."

Nikki skipped ahead of them into the back parking lot Punk tried to ignore that she had something written on the back of her sweats right over her ass. He didn't understand this latest trend in women's fashion. His sister had explained that it was for women who possessed no ass at all to lure a man's eye in that direction. Nikki didn't need any help drawing men's attention to that particular part of her body. It looked like her ass was fighting with the letters. He imagined Scott's commentary on her outfit and smiled thinking of his friend.

Next time he had Scott come out with him on the road, he would introduce them especially if he found out nothing was going on between John and Nikki. She'd almost had him convinced but even though they might not be dating they might be fucking behind the scenes.

Nikki came to a stop at a non descript blue Subaru it wasn't the fancy ride he'd expected John to have rented, they would draw a lot less attention in it. John tossed Nikki the keys she unlocked the car and popped the trunk and cranked the car, John was loading their things into the trunk, John reached from Punk's gym bag. Green eyes met kind blue.

"You don't have to," Punk relented drowning in the man's eyes as he let him take the bag.

"I wanted to," John told him.

They were locked in the staring contest for such a long time Nikki finally broke it up whining from the backseat, "Guys are we gonna go eat? I'm hungry!"

They made their way around to take their seats in the car, John climbed in the driver's side and Punk sat on the passenger side wondering why Nikki had situated herself in the backseat.

"Where do you want to go?" John asked driving out of the parking lot, "Mostly everything is closing, it's after ten."

"No fast food please," she said, "Let's go to a decent restaurant, like maybe Denny's it stays open a long time or IHOP."

"I've been barred from there," Punk replied.

"How?" John asked.

"Haven't you ever been kicked out of places?" Punk said John shook his head it figured he hadn't, "I was fighting, I'm not allowed to go in any of the fifty states, I was almost arrested but it worked out in my favor. Which is a good thing because I'd never go into one of those willingly, there was hair in my food."

"Gross," Nikki said.

"Denny's it is," John said getting on the interstate.

Punk took a moment to really look at John he was concentrating on driving and Nikki was concentrating on backseat driving, telling the man to make ill advised turns, and giving him shortcut information that was faulty. He'd thought John was striking for a long time, but in the dashboard lights, he seemed more real less like a cartoon hero or some Disney Prince. Punk blushed checking out John and thinking about John was what had gotten him into the whole mess with Randy and besides John was straight he didn't have shot.

He couldn't help it, especially when John's toned body was around. He was thankful that John didn't decide to show it off in a pair tiny trunks like he did or Punk would in serious trouble. Randy's payment was already too much for him to handle. He was getting to the point where he was going to just lay his cards on the table tell John he wanted him and then go to Randy and tell him to go fuck himself because he wasn't going to help him get off anymore then he'd have to do damage control, damage control however meant going to Vince he didn't want to do that. He'd never had to keep his sexuality hidden if he was interested in someone he usually went for it, the results often varied from complete disaster, to mild annoyance, to the success of a first date make out.

He fiddled with the radio desperate to do anything to take his thoughts off where they were heading. It was dangerous to think of John in this way, more so it was dangerous that he'd been so obvious about if Randy had uncovered Punk's true feelings how long would it be before someone else did.

He settled on the slow jams station he was a fan so sue him, he used to stay up late with Scott talking and listening to the Quiet Storm and he was all about some nineties R&B it reminded him of how things used to before they went and changed before he changed.

John was speeding and Nikki called him on it, but John insisted he had it covered and wouldn't be getting a speeding ticket tonight. Apparently those chosen to serve and protect were John Cena fans.

Punk wondered how in the hell did he manage to do that but then realized being Super Cena had its benefits. He was probably a hero to most police officers. Punk couldn't say the same for his own popularity, he'd gotten a ticket on a bicycle.

"John if you go any faster we'll get a ticket," Nikki scolded.

"I'll get out of it," he promised winking at her in the rearview, "I always do."

Punk was humming along with the radio when they arrived at Denny's.

"I'd like to hear you really sing sometime," John said parking the car and fixing Punk with an intense stare.

He shrugged, "I'm not that good, it's just something I do to keep from being so pissed off all the time."

"Think about it alright?" John said, "and next time wear your seat belt."

"I'm a rebel what can I say," Punk said.

"You've still got to take care of yourself," John said.

"I'm going in to get some food, if the two of you want to stay in the car and flirt, it's fine with me," Nikki said and with that she was gone from the backseat.

"Why do you care so much?" Punk said it was unusual to have someone take a vested interest with him Kofi pestered him more than once about using his seat belt and then dropped it.

Scott could get like that sometimes but then again they'd been friends most of their lives, and he'd seen Punk in a many scrapes, some he nearly didn't make it out of. John had sounded so sincere and Punk was even more confused, the bad boys comment had been confusing, and he was probably getting mixed signals or reading to much into it.

"We haven't even had a chance to be real friends yet," John said shyly, "I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm driving, it would be a damn shame, I haven't gotten to know you at all."

"Who says I want any friends?"

"You might not want any but you could use some," John said.

Punk rubbed his face, he was so in over his head. He got out of the car as did John and they went in and found Nikki seated at a booth chatting with a waitress. The woman who was in her mid thirties, plump and kind-faced cooed and fan-girled over John. Punk pulled his hoodie up and slid into the booth. John slipped in beside Nikki, and they were given menus.

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of night?" John asked

"Punk and I were going to hang out," Nikki said never taking her eyes of the menu, "figured you were going to get cozy with some muscle rub."

"Nope, I'm all good," John said, "Got room for one more?"

"Sure why not," Punk said, "we're going to be watching movies and look at comics."

John tilted his head toward Nikki, "Didn't know you were into comics?"

"It's a lot you don't know about me," Nikki said with a wink.

"It's probably for the best that I don't know it," John laughed, the waitress came back and they ordered.

The woman flirted blatantly with John who didn't seem to notice, Punk however noticed that Nikki was playing footsie with him her bare foot was sliding up his calf, her toes tickling his knee. When John excused himself to the bathroom just before their food came.

"Nikki what in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Nikki grinned, "You know…"

"You know I'm never sure if you're trying to fuck me or fucking with me," Punk said, "I told you before I wasn't really into chicks, and I'm not into the whole peg thing so unless you're hiding a particularly massive cock somewhere it's not going to work. I think you're cool people, and that's surprising in and of itself, but just tone it down."

Nikki grinned, "I was testing you Punk. You were checking out my boobs earlier, I just wanted to see how bi you really were. I know life on the road is enough to drive anyone crazy. Its hard to maintain a relationship and harder to find someone you trust enough to let them touch you. Which leads to extreme sexual frustration."

"Don't you do it with John?" Punk asked taking sip of Pepsi.

"Of course not," Nikki said, "I'm not exactly John's type and he's not exactly mine either."

"Oh hell, what is your type?"

"I like them big but not too big, I have eclectic tastes," she said, "I would totally do Kofi. Too bad he's taken."

"I might know someone you'd like to meet," Punk said.

"Really?" Nikki said, "so you match make too?"

"Hell no," Punk said, "the last time I tried that Vickie and Ziggler got together."

"You're responsible for that hot mess train wreck?" John asked slipping into the booth again.

"Don't worry, she's just his beard," Punk replied, "she totally doesn't know it though."

Their food arrived and Punk picked at his omelet looking longingly at John and his bacon, Nikki ate chicken strips and a salad. He should have gotten something fattening and delicious since he wasn't going to be doing sinful things with John tonight, or ever.

He was glad to find that John and Nikki weren't a couple, he couldn't handle it if they were fucking. He wanted Nikki's friendship, and just looking at John was a treat. They ate and Punk felt full but not satisfied, not in the slightest. John picked up the tab, and Nikki winked at Punk who bit his lip ring and said nothing, he was all about picking his battles, and fighting with John of the check was nothing.

"Let's hit up Wal-Mart we're gonna need provisions for the night," Nikki practically skipped out of the restaurant.

"I can't go in a Wal-Mart in this part of the country," John said incredulously.

"It's after midnight," Punk said, "Most of your fans will be in bed."

"That's exactly right," Nikki agreed waiting for John to unlock the car, she slithered into the backseat with a grin, "Punk will let you wear his hoodie."

"I will," he assured John which seemed to be the deciding factor to make the man give in.

John made it a point to lean over in Punk's personal space and buckle his seat belt with a grin that Punk could have described as sensual but John wasn't into dudes so again he shrugged it off.

During the short trip to Wal-Mart John and Nikki argued, and Punk tuned out their playful banter, he shook his head gazing out the window how could he have mistaken the two of them for lovers, they had an odd brother sister dynamnic that Punk found endearingly annoying.

They even argued about the parking spot John had chosen, it was close to the front and apparently Nikki expected John to park further down to avoid being blocked in by a sedan that was searching for parking.

They got out and Nikki hopped into a shopping cart, expecting to be pushed while John and Punk were trading his hoodie for a denim jacket that was way to big, Punk pulled down his trusty Cubs hat and went over pushing Nikki recklessly in the cart and she squealled.

Wal-Mart was unspirsingly desserted at that hour of the night.

"Where we going?" he asked the brunette in the shopping cart.

"Ice cream!" Nikki said, "get the Ben and Jerry's John loves the fro-yo kind it's called Half Baked. And I like Cheesecake Brownie."

"Me too," Punk admitted grudgingly, he couldn't turn it down.

He grabbed two pints of Cheescake Brownie and one of Half Baked and tossed them in the cart on to Nikki who squealed at the cold intrusion against her thighs.

"What else do we need?" John asked.

"UNO cards of course," Nikki said.

"Do either of you plan to sleep tonight?" John asked.

"I don't sleep, much," Punk said.

"Do you think I'm going to sleep after having ice cream?" Nikki asked, "We need to get some soda."

"I've got Pepsi in my room," Punk said.

"I need Diet Mountain Dew," Nikki said, "And Cool Ranch Doritos. I can feel my thighs expanding but I don't care."

Punk pushed the cart toward the drink section, "You look great. Quit being so down on yourself."

Punk pushed right past an elderly man who was cleaning the floor with a buffer, the man shook his head.

"Fucking college kids," the old man muttered, "I hate this shit."

Nikki burst out laughing.

"Sorry sir," Punk sounded generally sorry, but he still couldn't believe the old ass man thought they were college students, and he burst out laughing immediately after they were out of earshot.

John had sprinted off in another direction only to return with a bag of Twizlers which he dumped into Nikki.

"What in the hell is this?" she asked, "You don't like Twizzlers."

"But Punk does," John said.

Punk blushed, "You remember that?"

"How could I forget?" John asked, "you hit me with six of them during the feud with the Nexus."

"You spilled my diet soda," Punk pointed out smiling.

"You should do that more often," John said.

"Hit you with Twizzlers?" Punk asked.

"No, you should smile more," John said.

"Most of the time I don't have any reason to smile," Punk said looking through his lashes, John was still watching him.

"Guys!" Nikki called from the cart.

John sighed, "Yes…"

"We got an itinerary," Nikki said, "lets get this stuff and get out of here, it's always cold as hell in the food section and my freaking hair is still wet."

"I told you to borrow Glenn's blow dryer," John said but you don't listen, he had taken over pushing the cart and Punk fell into step easily with the big guy.

They gathered all they needed and made their way to the checkout, again John reached for his wallet. But Punk stopped him.

"I got this one," Punk said.

John smirked.

* * *

"I just want you to know that I'm capable of paying for the rest of our night," Punk said.

"Glad to see chivalry isn't dead," Nikki wiggled her eyebrows at John, "Now get me out of this cart."

"You got in there just fine on your own," John pointed out.

Nikki turned her attention to Punk he'd handed his credit card to the cashier, "Help me out Punky pal."

He rolled his eyes and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "We ready to move out?"

John grabbed the bags and Punk hid his card under his hat, an ingenious way of keeping his money hidden and they headed out into the parking lot. Punk gave Nikki a much needed swat on her butt and then set her down on her feet. They got in the car and John once again strapped Punk into his seat belt. They reached the hotel quickly, and John was following the appropriate rules of the road though Nikki was convinced he wasn't.

They went up to Punk's room. Mike was in the hallway having a long loud fight with Maryse over the phone. Punk walked past the so called awesome one who was in tears.

Nikki stopped and gave Mike a quick hug and then continued down the hall where Punk was opening the door.

They were watching an old episode of Roseanne which bled into an episode of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, the laughed and shared stories, and John was left wondering what in the hell had been holding him back from trying to start a friendship with Punk. Nikki was there and she was the eternal wing woman until she fell asleep on the other side of Punk.

"I think she's down for the count, even after the ice cream," Punk observed, "You tired? You know you can crash here if you want."

The king sized bed was big enough for the three of them, but here alone with Punk the last thing John wanted to was sleep. He was surprisingly not tired.

"You don't have to try to keep up with me, like you could," Punk said, "I don't sleep for days, and sometimes I grab a few hours on the plane."

"I can keep up," John said.

"You sure?" Punk grinned still holding onto his double enterndre, "I'm a handful."

"If I can deal with that one on a day to day basis," John said, "I think I can handle you."

Punk made a sound somewhere between a shocked whimper and a groan, and John needed to hear it again. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel that tattooed skin under his fingers he wanted to suck on that lip ring. He was drowning in green eyes and all he could do was stare.

Punk blushed again, the suspect reddening of the younger man's face John found it quite endearing, he didn't think Punk blushed. He hoped he wasn't making him uncomfortable.

"I just realized that I don't know anything about you," John said, "other than you like music that I didn't expect you to have any interest in, and you like 90's sitcom reruns and Ben and Jerry's."

"That's more than most people on the roster know about me," Punk pointed out, "don't get all sappy on me Boy Scout."

John backed off steering the conversation to a neutral subject, he didn't want to completely freak Punk out or push him into a mood he was doing well with this Enigmatic Punk he didn't want the Pissed off Punk that he dealt with in the ring.

They got silent for a while, John was starting to get sleepy, when he noticed that Punk had fallen asleep he thought the tattooed wrestler was just enjoying the storyline of the episode of the Cosby show that was playing. John allowed himself to really look at Punk, he was so docile when sleeping, innocent almost. That was pretty big almost.

He soon succumbed to sleep as well. Waking feeling too groggy to move, hours later to Nikki cursing and Kofi was standing in the room.

"What in the fuck did I walk in on?" Kofi said.

"Nothing you couldn't be a part of," Nikki said coyly.

"Thanks but no thanks. Would you tell Punk to get his ass up, you two better do the same, the flight leaves in three hours," Kofi said before letting himself out the room.

Punk hadn't stirred during the exchange he had his head resting on John shoulder.

"I wanna cuddle some more," Nikki whined wiggling back into Punk's side.

"I don't wanna wake him," John said softly, "he never sleeps and right now he's so fucking peaceful."

"I was too until Kofi came barging in," Nikki said, "No matter I'll just remember that he and Punk always get adjoining rooms, and I'll pay him a visit next week."

John rolled his eyes, savoring the moment for a while longer, there was no denying what he wanted. One day he was going to say it out loud, he was going to tell Punk what he wanted. One day he was going to confess he was going to shake off the cobwebs and step out of the closet he'd hidden in his whole life.


	2. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**Author**: Rebellecherry

**Title**: Hello Heartache

**Summary**: The ink just has dried on John's divorce papers and he can no longer deny the secret that he's hidden his entire life. His best friend Nikki pushes him closer to CM Punk an equal in the company a sometimes adversary, always an attractive distraction and he just might be the best heartache John has ever had.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything! I don't know these people, and I am in no way affiliated with this NYSE traded company. I am not saying that this has or will ever happen this is just an artistic release. And expression.

Chapter 2

A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More Touch Me

Three weeks had passed since the Monday that Nikki and John had situated themselves into his life, and Punk was actually tolerating it pretty well. He actually liked both of them and though the friendship was confusing to other members of the roster especially after Mike had mentioned casually the three of them going to Punk's room that night all sorts of wild stories circulated. And Punk wasn't surprised when Kofi sought him out to talk.

"What's going on man?" Kofi said, it wasn't a causal comment he was probing for answers as usual trying to work his way into Punk's mind.

"Nothing," Punk said adjusting his kick pads.

"You seem to have gotten yourself two new friends," Kofi said.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Punk smiled.

"What are you doing?" Kofi said.

"We're hanging out," Punk shrugged, "isn't that what you do with friends? Or did you buy into that rumor that the three of us were fucking?"

"I…" Kofi began, "I don't want you to do anything irrational because you're lonely."

"It doesn't matter if I'm fucking them or not," Punk explained, "it's nobody's business but mine, spread that around the locker room."

"I didn't spread anything," Kofi said, "Mike told Glenn and Glenn told Layla and Layla told Beth and Beth told the whole world."

"Naturally," Punk said dryly thinking of his one time girlfriend, "I'm not doing anything irrational. John doesn't swing my way and Nikki likes flirting with me for the hell of it but she's not interested. I don't have causal sex you know me Kofi, I'm not doing anything irrational, and yes I am lonely. But you said it yourself that I didn't have to be, and with them I'm not."

Randy appeared in the door way in full ring gear and flicked head in the direction of the empty room next door. Punk shook his head firmly. Randy rolled his eyes and slithered away.

"What in the fuck was that about?" Bryan said pulling on his own kick pads.

"He's an ass," was all the information that Punk offered, as he nonchalantly finished getting ready.

When Raw went off the air Punk took his time about getting showered he didn't want anymore questions from Kofi, he was avoiding Bryan's suspicious eyes. He finally drug his ass to the showers John and just finishing up. Punk didn't not look at that rock hard muscled body on the other side of the shower room. This was not the time for him to show his appreciation for John's form.

He turned on the water and wet his hair. He lost himself in his routine letting warm water run over his body, soothing sore muscles. He finished up before John who was suspiciously leaning against the wall when Punk walked from the room. Nikki was standing in the locker room talking to Kofi and Randy.

"It's going to be a blast you two should totally come," Nikki was saying as she lounged on the bench.

Kofi was pulling on his tee shirt, and Randy was dressed in his street clothes, eying Punk like he was the last piece left after a buffet.

"Are you going to be there?" was Randy's only question which was posed to Punk.

"Going to be where?" Punk questioned drying himself.

"At our little outing tonight," Nikki said, she was dressed up freshly showered blow dried and coifed wearing a short body-con dress and a pair of sky high heels.

Punk frowned noticing Randy's designer jeans and button down and Kofi's neat polo and jeans, "Is it fancy?"

"Just get dressed," Nikki rolled her eyes, "like you had a choice in going. As always Punk you're my plus one."

Punk dried himself off and pulled on an old tee shirt and baggy ripped jeans that had seen better days. Punk fussed with his socks, while John continued getting dressed.

"Kofi and Randy have decided to tag along too," Nikki informed him.

"Punk are you going?" John asked.

"Of course, he's my plus one," Nikki grinned.

Punk pulled on his shoes and shrugged looking a John.

"I'm glad you're going," John smiled full dimples and Punk had to look away.

John finished dressing even he had managed to pull together a decent outfit, when they walked out of the locker room to find Bryan and Brie waiting both were dressed nice, Brie was dressed in pretty lace dress and Bryan was wearing boots and nice jeans with a grey thermal shirt. Punk hoped they weren't having dinner any place nice he would most assuredly not be allowed entrance.

He trailed out behind Kofi when they reached the sedan John had rented. Punk hoped he wouldn't have to be Randy's lap buddy, but John was directing traffic, he put Randy in the front since he was one of the tallest, Daniel on the drivers side backseat with a lap full of Brie. Punk was put in the middle and on his other side Kofi had a lap full of Nikki.

Punk felt inclined to lean forward and take control of the radio, some vintage Britney was playing, and hummed along for a minute before switching to the rock station.

"Where are we going?" Kofi asked after a moment.

"We're going bowling," Nikki revealed giddy as she absently played with the Ghanaian's dreadlocks, "It's open all night it's a place only bikers frequent and from what I hear they serve an excellent milkshake."

"I'm starving," Punk said, "they'd better serve more than milkshake it's my cheat day."

"You can have what ever you want," John grinned in the rearview, "they have a short order cook, that doesn't sleep."

"I should get her number," Punk mused.

"Actually, _he _is married," Nikki laughed.

"Damn that would have been even better," Punk grumbled.

"I'd feed you baby," Nikki said ruffling Punk's hair.

"I wouldn't eat anything she cooks," John warned, "I once got food poisoning from standing near her while she baked a cake."

"So true," Brie grinned glancing at her twin.

"Brie!" Nikki said, embarrassed.

"Are we there yet?" Kofi whined.

"Almost," John reported taking a side street, "I'm driving carefully, since none of my passengers are wearing seatbelts. I don't think I could explain this to a cop."

"Nikki keeps grinding on me," Kofi said.

"Pass her here," Punk said with a sigh and Nikki willingly slid into his lap.

"Hey Punky Pal," Nikki said and sure enough she was moving her hips almost deceptively over his crotch where she sat on his lap.

The stop didn't come soon enough, Nikki's flirtations were a bit hard to handle. Punk was beyond frustrated, he was never sure what she wanted.

"You guys go in," John said, "Nikki needs to hang back with me, we gotta talk."

"You want a beer man?" Randy asked.

"Nah," John said.

"You can drink if you want," Punk said, "I can drive back. In fact I'm the designated driver on most night outings."

"Thanks, man, but no thanks," John said, "I wanna keep a clear head tonight."

Punk flashed him a smile and continued on behind Kofi.

* * *

John watched Punk walk into the building behind Kofi they were the last two to enter before starting in on Nikki who was standing in front of him trying to look innocent.

"What the fuck Nikki?" John said, "Are you deliberately trying to piss people off?"

"What?" she asked.

"Kofi and Punk, don't tell me you weren't trying to get a reaction out of them," John said.

"I got a reaction out of Kofi, he had to un-tuck his shirt," Nikki said, "Punk knows I'm just having fun."

"I don't like it when you do that to him," John said.

"Jealous much?"

"Definitely," John said, "Which is why you'll be Randy's lap buddy on the way back to the hotel. He'll give you a reaction for sure, he'd probably fuck you before we get back to the hotel."

Nikki smirked, "Might be fun."

"Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you, are you perpetually in heat?"

"Yes," she said, "I want a Sybian machine."

"I don't know what that is, but I'll buy it if makes you behave," John said, "I'll even rent Ryder for the night for you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Nikki said, "he's cute and all but he's got a small dick."

"Nikki!" John shouted exasperated.

"Too bad JoMo is taken, he's hot," Nikki said.

"What about Ziggler?" John asked.

"He's on your team," Nikki said simply.

"Oh, really? I thought he was with Vickie," John said.

"No, actually Punk set that up, she has no idea that she's a beard," Nikki said.

John smiled at the thought of Punk putting Vickie and Ziggler together to protect Ziggler's lifestyle. He spotted Punk putting on rented bowling shoes with Bryan. Brie was digging a pair of socks out of her purse and happily discarding her heels. Randy was at the concessions area talking to a blond biker chick. He hoped tonight would be a good outing and he'd be closer to telling Punk that he liked him.

John and Nikki went and rented shoes, "What about Gabriel?"

"He's cute but I think he's doing naughty things with Kidd and Natalya," Nikki shrugged.

"Damn," John said blushing thinking back to the suspicious bruise he'd seen on the South African's shoulder when they were in make up tonight.

"What about Stu?" Punk joined the conversation without anyone noticing, "I know he's an ass but he's got certain qualities going for him."

"I slapped him last week," Nikki said.

"Why?"

"Because he thought he could come by and get a handful of my ass in the locker room," Nikki said.

"You shouldn't have had your ass in the men's locker room in the first place," John reminded her.

"Expect him to receive a punch from me coming soon," Punk said, "Sorry I suggested that."

"It's cool," she said.

"I have someone in mind," Punk said, "but he doesn't work here so he wouldn't be around all the time for 24/7 booty calls."

"As long as he's nice and well endowed," Nikki said.

"I think he's got those two things going for him," Punk smirked.

"You haven't been with him have you?" John asked curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" with a wink he was back over talking to Kofi.

"Help me out?" Nikki asked sitting on the beside him swinging a tanned leg onto John's lap offering a platformed foot to John.

He smirked and took her by the ankle removing her shoe, she dug a pair of socks out of her purse. He put her socks and the rented shoes on while she grinned.

"You're the best fake boyfriend ever," Nikki smirked.

"You're the best fake girlfriend ever," John laughed glancing over at Kofi who was watching them with interest before Punk signaled his dreadlocked friend to a table he'd picked out.

"I am your devoted hag," Nikki grinned watching John undo his laces.

"Hey Orton!" Bryan shouted where he was setting up the game, "Bring your ass!"

"I'm getting drinks!" was Orton's bellowed response.

"I'd better get some too," John responded, "Punk is going to be pissed if Orton presents him with a pitcher of beer."

"He'll probably kick Orton in his head," Nikki said, "that could be fun."

Orton had made it to the table with his new blonde friend with not only a pitcher of beer a six pack of Diet Pepsi. Brie and Bryan had set up the game, and everyone was in their rented shoes, they just had to pick teams. Nikki appointed herself team captain and made Punk her first draft pick. Brie appointed herself captain of the other team and she picked Randy to the chagrin of her boyfriend.

"Babe don't be mad," Brie smirked, "he's a better bowler."

Nikki's pick was next and consequently it was John, who was glad to be on the team with Punk and Nikki because both were so competitive. Brie picked Bryan next and Punk was whispering to Nikki about who to pick next and she picked Kofi, which left Randy's blonde biker friend who he'd introduced as Sandy to the group to go to Brie's team.

Randy was up first, and ironically he bowled a strike, then Punk went and he picked up a spare and the hit the last ball which left the match pretty even so far. Until Sandy rolled a strike, delivered with a smirk in Nikki's direction, which didn't please Nikki in the slightest, though it didn't help her bowling game she bowled the first strike in the next lane over, which made her sister laugh raucously causing the twins to argue for a few minutes.

Kofi, thankfully stepped between the twins leading Nikki away from her sister by the waist using a bit of flirtation on his part, before long he had Nikki under control, it was Randy's turn he took forever before releasing the ball most of the drinks were gone, so John took it upon himself to get more, and Punk joined him.

"The twins like to start off with beer, but I know they like those girly wine coolers," John chuckled.

"You got any quarters?" Punk asked, "that guy has been in control of the jukebox for far too long he hasn't played anything from the last three decades, I didn't know that bikers liked Motown music."

"I saw you humming along to the Supremes," John snickered.

"Everyone can appreciate Diana Ross," Punk stuck out his chin, "Quarters please. I can hear the change rattling in your pants."

John flushed hotly, Punk was thinking about what was in his pants, just not the thing he wanted the man to be thinking of. John forked over four quarters, and Punk exchanged it for a dollar and headed to the jukebox. This was apparently a place that time forgot, a pitcher of draft beer was only three bucks and couple of those fruity drinks were only a buck, which was pretty cool, but the Pepsi he was drinking with Kofi and Punk was six bucks for a six pack which was pretty damn funny.

"I got four songs for a dollar," Punk said triumphantly, "they didn't have anything too extreme but I'm not picky. It's better than the Nickelback that Randy tried to torture us with earlier today."

They returned to the group and Brie had her purple ball which she tried to get her boyfriend to kiss for good luck.

"Not kissing your ball babe," Bryan was saying, "that's just not my thing."

"Why don't you ask Punk, he's pretty good with kissing balls," Randy drawled from where he was draped over two seats with his lap full of Sandy.

"Randal, as I recall you have a fondness for balls as well," Punk said looking like the picture of nonchalance as he popped open another Pepsi, "I suggest you give it a kiss because you won't get anywhere near mine."

"That was a quite a scathing burn," Bryan smirked, "should I call for a medic?"

"He's right Randy we might need to rush you to the burn unit," Brie laughed.

"It's just a matter of time," Randy said.

John was seething what in the world was going on with Randy and Punk? He knew both men were bi, Randy was just greedy, and Punk refused to be labeled, he went after whoever he was interested in. John had to admit Randy was quite attractive in that hot psycho kind of way. Maybe that was what Punk was into he might be denying it for the benefit of the group, John made a note to ask Kofi later, he was a good friend of Punk and was possibly privy to who Punk had a secret crush on. Now his thought processes were likened to seventh grade girl.

It was John's turn with thoughts of Randy and Punk on his mind he rolled two gutter balls. Bryan's turn didn't go any better, two gutter balls in the opposite lane. Though he blamed the text messages that were flooding the phone in his back pocket for making him jump.

It was Punk's turn, he made a great show out of lining his ball up then decided to do the thing where he half crouched over to throw the ball down the lane, John wished he was wearing his trunks rather than those baggy jeans, he could hardly see the pert ass because of the excess denim. He was going to have to get Nikki and Brie to talk Punk into getting jeans that fit, it was criminal to cover up an ass that fine. Punk rolled a strike and was celebrating with Kofi, acrobatic celebrating for the two former tag team champions.

Punk sat down beside John.

"That was good," John said.

"I don't know if it'll help," Punk said, "we all know Randy and Sandy have been rolling strikes all night. And you and Nikki can't seem to keep it out of the gutter. Though on the brightside, I think Bryan is throwing the game he must owe Nikki some money."

John laughed, "I'm a little distracted."

Punk frowned watching John carefully, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," John said, "I'll be fine."

"We're friends right?" Punk asked while the rest of the group was caught up in an argument, apparently Randy had went twice once in his place and then again after Sandy in Brie's place, Nikki was on top of a chair yelling at her twin.

"We are," John said.

"Friends talk to each other about stuff," Punk said.

"It's not important really Punk," John said not having to force a full wattage smile, which made his tattooed friend smirk.

"If you're tired, we can head out the drunks can cab it back to the hotel," Punk said.

"You haven't heard your songs yet," John said, "nor have we won the game yet."

"That might be a lost cause," Punk said, "I think the songs are up after this last one. You gonna talk Nikki down?"

"Nope, Kofi has got it covered," John grinned.

"He's got years of practice in with a hotter head, me," Punk said simply.

Kofi talked Nikki down from her chair, and she announced she was hungry as was the rest of the group. Kofi suggested that the two of them should take a walk and get food, Nikki readily agreed to this they got a base of everyone's likes and headed to the concessions area.

Punk's first song started to play, and John could sense a change in his friend. He was sitting cross legged in in the chair wiggling to the Rolling Stones. John could only watch him, he wasn't the only one watching, Randy was watching too, almost hungrily. Punk didn't seem to notice thankfully, the way Randy was looking made John want to press charges though.

Punk met his eyes half way through the song, John stuttered the green brown gaze was so staggering. The tension was suddenly so palpable. John tried to say everything he couldn't say out loud with his gaze. Nikki and Kofi returned after a few minutes without the food.

"They're going to bring it out chill guys," Nikki laughed.

"Bryan looked murderous right then," Kofi observed, "remind me not to get on his bad side."

"My baby is sweet," Brie kissed Bryan's bearded chin and the man smiled.

Punk's next song choice started to play, and John was confused, "Really Punk?"

He shrugged, getting out of his seat he walked over to Nikki.

"We're dancing," he told her.

"I've been waiting my whole life to hear you say that," Nikki's grin was almost feral.

Kofi was looking at the two of them as if they'd grown another head, Bryan leaned back grinning amused, he'd been privy Punk's backstage antics many times over the years, to him it wasn't very surprising to see him all over Nikki dancing to a song John didn't understand in the slightest. Nikki's moves didn't stay chaste for long, and Punk proved that he could keep up with her.

John found it amusing that his friends were throwing out their best moves to a Britney/Madonna chart topper. Brie and Bryan were soon dancing, and they were actually a lot less risqué and they were a couple that was having sex on the reg.

"The food cannot come soon enough," Kofi dropped down in the seat next to John, who consequently didn't want the song to end.

A glance at Randy proved that he was practically salivating, but John was fortunate that Randy danced even less than he did and he was glad the Viper kept to his seat.

"Is that legal in this state?" Kofi asked.

"I don't know," John replied, "I hope like hell he does it again. Those hips are worth millions, I'm going to take out a policy on them tomorrow."

"You've got it bad man," Kofi grinned.

John couldn't deny it.

"It's okay, your secret dies with me," Kofi said with a wide grin, "Though, I think you should tell him."

"He's not into me," John said, "and I don't know if I can say it out loud."

"You might not have to say anything," Kofi said, "I have one question, do you think you could make him happy?"

"He wouldn't be happy with sneaking around with me, I know that," John said.

"Have you ever heard about him with any other guys?" Kofi was incredulous, "And you've known he was bi since you knew him. That shit isn't going to matter to him. He knows you both would have a lot to lose, he's not expecting you to take him hand and hand skipping down main street professing your undying love for him."

"I might not be good at all the technical aspects of that kind of relationship," John revealed, "I've never actually been with guy."

"I so didn't need to know that," Kofi shook his head, mercifully their food had arrived.

John was proud of himself he'd just come out to Kofi and it hadn't been disastrous, he could do this, he was shaking off the cobwebs little by little, he was going to find his way out of the closet.

Punk sat at a table with Kofi, John and Nikki. Brie and Bryan ate with Sandy and Randy. The bowling game was long forgotten, Nikki declared their team the winner, due to gutter ball that was rolled by Bryan and proceed to argue with her sister over the point.

"Enough guys, I know I have to leave out early tomorrow to get to SmackDown," John said, "if you're planning on riding with me I suggest we settle the tab and carry our asses to the car."

They turned in their bowling shoes, Randy had slipped off to say goodbye to his friend, and possibly contract VD. John contemplated leaving him behind. He swapped up the seating arrangements, putting Bryan in the front letting the seat up more, planning to put Randy and Nikki behind him. Brie on Kofi's lap and Punk in the middle yet again.

* * *

Punk knew Nikki was going to be up to her old tricks, he didn't expect Randy to have moves to counter hers. He shifted her on his lap his hand snaking down to slid over Punk's thigh when he least expected it. He threw the hand off him and didn't say anything. It was back brushing the spot above his knee. He met Randy's eyes.

"Damn it Randy stop touching me," Punk swore.

"I can't help it there's not much space here," Randy said, "why are you afraid of our shoulders touching. I could touch you in places that would make you beg."

"Randy keep your hands to yourself, especially if you wanna keep them," John bellowed from up front.

"So possessive John," Randy said, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"When slaps your ass with a restraining order don't tell me nothing," John said.

"He can restrain me anytime he wants he'll just have to do all the work," Randy said.

John stopped the car quickly, Punk was thankful he'd put on his seat belt. Brie came toppling out of Kofi's lap to land sprawled across the three men in the backseat.

"I can park this right now and we can fight in the middle of the street," John said, "the dude is not into you would you quit."

"I'm tenacious, it's a quality you possess as well John," Randy snarled, "you think I won't fight you?"

Brie finally righted herself in Kofi's lap and Punk hopped up over the console and into Bryan's lap.

"Easy boys, I fixed the prob, now Brie can sit in the middle and everything will be all good," Punk said, "you don't mind do you Bry? I mean I've sat on you wearing a lot less than this."

"We're good," Bryan smiled good naturedly at Punk, "granted the naked limbo contest was worse."

"Damn I wish I would have known about that because I would have definitely paid to see it," Nikki said.

"I agree," Randy said, "hey Punk when are we going to have a match together?"

"So I can kick you in the face?" Punk asked hopefully.

"So you can wrap those pretty thighs around me," Randy said.

"You would turn a perfectly good submission move into something awful," Punk said.

"You know you've got it going on, otherwise you would have continued to wear those baggy shorts," Randy said, "you own more ring gear than jeans."

"Fuck you," Punk said.

"Name the time and place, I'm versatile," Randy said from the backseat, he didn't have to look at him to know he was sneering.

* * *

John took his foot off the brake quickly, ignoring the minivan behind him that was honking. He swerved into the center lane, and Bryan held Punk's hips to balance him. It was a little to intimate, for John's liking and they seemed to be pretty comfortable as they were. John made sure the ride back to the hotel room didn't last any longer than necessary. He had to get Punk off Bryan's lap before he did something stupid. He should have put Punk on Kofi's lap to start. That would have been better.

"What's the matter?" Punk asked John once they were walking around on the hotel's fifth floor populated by WWE superstars.

Brie and Bryan had gone into their room and Nikki had gone to tell Nattie about their night and encourage her to come out with them more. Kofi had disappeared into his room quickly. Randy had walked straight into the hotel bar to cap off his night as drunk as he could manage to get.

"Nothing," John said unable to shake off his irritation from the car.

"Thank you for sticking up for me with Randy," Punk said, "I can handle myself and I hate to see him get you riled up."

"You're not interested in that douche, are you?" John asked.

"Of course not," Punk said, "he's made it clear what he's after. To make matters worse I can't stand him. I won't have sex with someone I despise. And I despise Randy Orton, and I am going to ruin him."

The smile Punk gave when he was finished was eerie but it gave John comfort.

"What about you and Bryan, you were cozy in the car," John said.

"Watch it John boy you sound jealous," Punk grinned, "Bryan and I have known each other for a long time. We have a long history, and if you are jealous you have nothing to worry about."

John unlocked the door to his room and practically dragged Punk in.

"Why don't you tell me?" John said shutting the door and ignoring how stunned Punk looked but John had caught Nemeth lurking in the hallway listening for juicy tidbits to feed to Vickie.

"Tell you what?" Punk asked.

"About this long history you have with Bryan?"

"We were in ROH together, in the indy days people did what they wanted said what they wanted without being on TV you don't have to adhere to a rating system," Punk explained, "we've done so much shit around each other we couldn't possibly make one another uncomfortable."

"Have you ever had sex with him?" John said.

"John," Punk said the name was like a warning.

"I need to know," John said.

"Why?" Punk said, "why such a vested interest in who I take to bed?"

"Because," John said bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"Because you want to be the asshole straight friend and tell me not to sleep around?" Punk demanded, "you think I'm a slut. For the record, I've never been with Bryan, we're really good friends, he took care of me after a bad situation. I thought we were gonna be good friends, but now I see it's not gonna work. You're exactly what I always thought you were, sanctimonious, judgmental, and arrogant."

This was not going at all the way John had planned, "Easy…I didn't mean…I'm not that guy…"

"Sure you aren't," Punk said, "want me to divulge a list of previous partners?"

"Punk," John said.

"I shouldn't have been so fucking stupid," with that he was gone.

John felt like complete and utter shit he dropped down on the mattress he wished he could go to sleep but the conversation kept replaying in his head. He went for the mini bar, he could get Punk out of his head one way or the other.

* * *

A knock sounded at his door, Punk hoped like hell it wasn't that close-minded Neanderthal Cena coming to further insinuate himself on his bad side. How dare he even have the gall to ask Punk if he'd been with Bryan. Like it was his business. It had been hours since the talk with John and Punk hadn't calmed down any. He was too angry to sleep. He wondered where Nikki was at least she'd be some company instead of dejectedly thumbing through a comic he'd already read twice.

He got up to answer the door, hoping like hell it was Nikki. Instead it was John and Punk could tell the man was drunk.

"Why don't you go back to your room and sleep it off Champ," Punk replied moving to shut the door.

"You need to shut up and listen for once," John said shoving his foot in the door and pushing the door back with enough unexpected force that Punk had to give a few inches and just like that John was in the room slamming the door behind himself.

"What do you want?" Punk asked.

"I'll tell you if you'd shut your sarcastic mouth for just a moment," John said, "you're on guard all the time. I understand that but you don't have to protect yourself from me."

Punk stumbled back, letting the big man further into the room, John staggered, and Punk pushed him in the direction of the bed he sat heavily on the edge of it.

"You wanna know why I'm so interested in who you fuck?" John demanded, "it's not because I want to get a preachy and tell you that you shouldn't do that, it's because I'm jealous. I'm jealous that Randy can be that open and blatantly tell you he wants you I hate how comfortable you and Bryan look together. I hate that I can't tell how I feel because I've never told anyone the truth."

"The truth about what?" Punk asked trying to process everything John had told him.

"I'm gay," he said, "I've been fighting it since I was in middle school. I did everything I could to be the opposite but I couldn't change how I felt. I've hid for years, I married the girl I took to high school prom."

"John," Punk said softly, coming to sit by him on the bed, he should have known something was up earlier in the night.

He should have known John wasn't the type of person to look down on him for who he hooked up with. And to discover that John was jealous of everyone else Punk had taken to bed.

"I want you," John said, "I'm no state to fight how I feel right now."

"Then don't," Punk said drowning in John's blue eyes.

A big hand cupped the side of Punk's face the thumb tracing through the scratchy stubble on his chin and he was pulled into a rough sloppy kiss. Not that he minded, he'd wondered what it would be like to kiss John and now he had the perfect excuse. And though he was sure John was pretty loaded, he was well aware that this was what the older man wanted, and Punk wanted it too, it had been so long since he'd been with anyone. They fell back on the bed, big hands settling themselves on Punk's hips as John dominated the kiss falling half on top of Punk. John broke the kiss to pant against Punk's shoulder.

"That was exactly how I imagined it," John smiled lazily against Punk's skin his hands sliding up from those nearly bare hips across his stomach, "you are everything I imagined."

"Really?" Punk whispered getting a little lost in the moment when he knew he should stop it.

This was likely just a one off, because John was drunk, and he knew this. He worried that he'd never get a chance to have this if he took the high road and if he went on without considering how John might feel in the morning. He was torn and in his hesitation, John showed none he kissed Punk's bare shoulder working his way down to his pierced nipples teasing them with his fingers and then his mouth.

He arched up moaning in delight, it had been so long.

"I know Vince asked you to be more commercial, and take out your piercings but these are sexy as hell," John tweaked the nipples with his fingers as he looked at Punk almost hungrily.

"We shouldn't…you've been drinking," Punk said, "You might think that way tomorrow."

"I think about having you like this everyday," John said, "but I'm too much of a chicken shit to face myself to tell you."

Punk hesitated and John continued his path down his body, kissing every letter on his straight edge tattoo. Kissing his hipbones slowly, lovingly. Lapping at the skin just above the tight pair of boxer briefs he was wearing.

"Can I take these off?" John questioned.

He slid them off and Punk scooted higher on the bed, waiting, for the next move. His leaking erection was against his quivering stomach, he was so turned on he was trembling.

"What should I do?" John asked, "I want to please you baby, but I've never done this before. You're just so perfect I just want to keep touching you."

"You're doing just fine," Punk managed to whimper and John slid a hand up his thigh while kissing his way down his hip.

His cock was fisted in an upstroke, as John studied it before leaning down to lick away a pearl of precum. Punk hissed bucking his hips but a big hand held him down.

"You make the prettiest sounds," John observed before returning his lips to Punk's manhood.

His technique was sloppy, but he made up for that with enthusiasm and lots of tongue. And it had been so long since Punk had been touched, he was two seconds from exploding as it were. And he wanted more. And then John was teasing him, slipping his tongue down Punk's shaft, the warm mouth and that sweet suction was gone.

He whined, afraid to ask him to keep going then something unexpected happened, the older man's tongue slid down lapping at his balls. He couldn't stop the little hum of pleasure he never thought that John would be so bold as to try that.

"You wax everything don't you?" John asked running a hand over his thighs spreading them as he did so, "you're so damn smooth."

Punk blushed, it was something all pro wrestlers did, though it had been awhile since someone had gotten this close to check. All rational thought was cut off when the roving tongue continued it's assault teasing his perineum then finally spearing his cheeks open roughly swiping against his entrance.

"Stop wiggling and let me…" John trailed off and that sinful tongue continued to tease Punk mercilessly, and he had hands on his hips stopping his movement.

"Please," Punk begged, he didn't know if he wanted the torture to continue or end. The teasing stopped, and the tongue probed him open, while his erection was roughly fisted.

The dual sensations was too much. The tongue probed deeper but it wasn't enough he needed more. It had been so long since anyone touched him like this, since he'd been properly fucked.

"Please just fuck me," Punk panted.

John actively ignored him and started playing with his balls before taking Punk's cock into his mouth again, locking his gaze on Punk's.

"Please," Punk pleaded.

John pulled off finally deciding to answer apparently.

"I might be bad at it," John said.

"Just want you in me," Punk panted, "I don't think you could be bad at this."

Punk sat up on the bed and smashed his lips against John's before reversing their positions, he took his time to appreciate John's muscular physique he let one of his hands probe up under his pillow smirking into the kiss when he found what he wanted he put the small bottle in plain view on the bed, before he went about divesting John of his clothing before he realized that there was a problem, he'd found the bottle of lube he'd used to get himself off hours before.

"I don't have any condoms," Punk said sadly.

"Nikki stashed some in my wallet for just in case," John said trying to reach for his pants but Punk was quicker.

Punk rifled through the older man's wallet and found what he was looking for he smirked, he definitely owed Nikki one. He continued his exploration of John's body teasing him a bit stroking the man's above average length. John didn't take his eyes off of him. Punk heard his breath hitch.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep looking at me like that," John mumbled.

"I'm only looking at you," Punk said straddling John's hips after he'd stealthily slipped the condom on him before spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

He didn't break eye contact as he started to prepare himself, he fought to keep his eyes open and she stretched himself.

"Fucking hell," John's eyes kept darting up from Punk's face to the fingers that were disappearing inside him, "that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Punk moaned especially loud not only had he brushed against his prostate but John was looking at him like a confection and he was using such naughty words. Punk kissed John using the distraction to sink down on the man's thick length. John took a hold of his hips stilling him for a moment.

"Let me just feel you for a minute," John whispered, "I never thought I'd get here. You're so tight, I don't think I can last."

"I'm not gonna last long either," Punk panted.

John's death grip on his hips relented and Punk to it as a sign that it was okay for him to move. And move he did, making sure the deep building strokes hit his prostate every time. He rocked his hips against John's before leaning forward to steal a kiss, his hair was dripping sweat down on his forehead but John didn't seem to mind. He was lost in bliss, it turned Punk on so much to make him feel like that. He couldn't stop himself from going faster, John's big hand closed around Punk's leaking erection stroking him in time to the movement of Punk's hips.

He slid his thumb over the head of Punk's cock, the unexpected change in rhythm threw him over the edge, and John followed with a yelp still reaffirming his death grip on Punk's hips.

"Pretty good for a first time," Punk panted climbing off him.

"Damn good," John grinned, "cause you did all the work."

Punk laughed, "We're all sticky, I'll be right back I'm gonna clean up."

He returned with a hot towel to find that John had discarded the condom in the trashcan and was lying on the bed watching him move across the room.

"You are absolutely stunning," John murmured.

Punk blushed he'd already cleaned himself off in the bathroom. He climbed in the bed and proceeded to do the same to John who was still watching him with lidded eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep you look ten seconds from crashing," Punk observed nearly melting under the sleepy blue gaze the older man was so adorable after an orgasm.

"I don't want to stop touching you," John said.

"I'll be here in the morning," Punk said, "I might be persuaded to go another round."

"I love you," John pulled him in for a kiss.

Punk was stunned to say the least but he didn't doubt it he felt it in the kiss. It wasn't a drunken adulation it was as sincere as anything John said. Punk gave into the kiss. He tried not to think too much about what it meant, it had been so long since someone told him that, and when they did they took it back. He was living in a perpetual state of fear that this too was going to be taken away from him. So he decided he might enjoy it.

"Come on under the covers," John broke the kiss to put on his discarded boxers and turn back the covers, Punk obliged him by climbing under the covers.

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep with you lying beside me all naked and delectable," John said.

"I always sleep naked," Punk allowed himself to be pulled into John's arms.

"I might wake you with a surprise," John smiled against his neck.

It didn't take long for John to fall asleep. Punk relaxed in his arms and found for once it was easy to sleep. He woke up just after dawn, it was hard to sleep for long periods sometimes two and three hours were the best Punk could hope for. He pulled on his discarded boxer briefs watched the sunrise, wishing like hell he had a decent cup of coffee, before returning to the bed. John rolled over draping a big arm over his stomach and Punk absently rubbed his fingers through the short locks on the man's head.

The door to his room opened seemingly of it's own accord, and not surprisingly in stepped Nikki holding a key card.

"So this is where you two ended up," Nikki said, "cute…"

Punk glared at her and whispered, "you bailed on us bitch."

"I'm not ashamed to say I had a wild night," Nikki flopped down on the bed.

"Don't wake him!" Punk said still talking in whispers not wanting to wake John.

"Drill sergeant was the one who said he wanted to get on the road by eight it's nearly seven already," Nikki pointed out.

"He's just so peaceful right now," Punk said with a shrug, "not to mention he might be a little hung over."

"He didn't drink at the bar," Nikki said.

"No he didn't," Punk slid out of John's arms letting the big guy cuddle the pillow, before heading over to his suitcase and pulling out a pair of jeans and slipping them on.

"What's that on your hips?"

A glance down made a low curse come from Punk's lips. He ran his fingers of the skin it was tender one was a bruising imprint of John's fingers, and the other was a hickey that John had put there during his first exploration of his body. Punk grinned and shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me? You and John!" Nikki shouted.

Punk herded her out into the hallway thankful his outburst didn't wake Nikki.

"We got into a stupid argument. I read it the wrong way and bailed and he started drinking," Punk said, "I thought the conversation was finished but he came back to my room, demanding that I shut my sarcastic mouth and listen to what he had to say. I thought he was calling me a slut and he wasn't he was telling me he was jealous of everyone else that had had the chance to be with me. And that he hated himself because he wasn't strong enough to tell me he wanted to be with me."

"Really?" Nikki said, "if I'd known this would be the result I'd gotten his ass drunk and sent him to your room months ago."

Punk laughed, "I wouldn't have let him in months ago."

"So how was it?" Nikki asked.

"Amazing," Punk said with a sigh, "I just feel like I shouldn't have let it get that far, it was kind of slutty for me to go that far with him while he was drunk. I was being selfish, I had this thought that if I didn't go for it there might not be another chance."

"That was irrational, everything is going to be just fine," Nikki said, "if you wanna slow things down I'm sure you could, he wouldn't make your relationship just about sex. He's not that kind of guy."

"He told me he loved me," Punk whispered sucking on his lip ring.

"Really? Oh how cute, was it before or after his orgasm?"

"After like five minutes after," Punk said, "it wasn't heat of the moment and he was really sincere."

"Aw," Nikki gushed.

"So what happened on your wild night?"

"That is a long wild story for another time," she said, "I promise you'll get details. Now wake up your man we gotta get on the road, I've still got packing to do so I'm gonna do that."

"What if he takes it back what if he decides we were a mistake?" Punk said panicking, "I don't know if can have that happen again."

"He won't," Nikki said, "he's loyal. Now stop freaking out and get your cute ass back in there, order some room service, wake him up and have the conversation."

Punk nodded and headed back into the room, he ordered breakfast for him and John and little for Nikki then he returned to the bed and it wasn't long before that heavy arm settle around his waist. Punk couldn't help but smile as John rubbed his cheek against his side.

* * *

**I had a pretty good time writing this, if you can find the time drop me a review constructive criticism is welcome. More to come soon...  
**


	3. Back to Black

**Author**: Rebellecherry

**Title**: Hello Heartache

**Summary**: The ink just has dried on John's divorce papers and he can no longer deny the secret that he's hidden his entire life. His best friend Nikki pushes him closer to CM Punk an equal in the company a sometimes adversary, always an attractive distraction and he just might be the best heartache John has ever had.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything! I don't know these people, and I am in no way affiliated with this NYSE traded company. I am not saying that this has or will ever happen this is just an artistic release and expression.

Chapter 3

Back to Black

When he woke up John realized two things, one he wasn't alone which was fine because for the last three weeks he'd been having sleepovers with Punk and Nikki. The second thing was that he felt like a he had a dance floor in his head and all the dancers were clog dancers who were intent on giving him a brain hemorrhage. He licked his dry lips and forced his eyes open. He ran his palm over the warm smooth surface it was lying on to find that he'd had his hand draped around another body. He was fine with that, it was either Punk or Nikki and he had on good authority both of them were sleep cuddlers, he'd woken up more than once with a leg thrown over his hip and one of them clinging to him.

He brought his hand up a little higher running into the pierced nipples instead of heavy breasts, he decided who his cuddle partner was. The little gasp he got for brushing against the nipple shot straight to his lower reigon, which was already on the up and up this morning before he could wake up. It was so intimate the way they were sleeping. John pulled his head away from the man's side and gazed at the straight edge tattoo on his stomach.

He imagined himself kissing every letter but he couldn't, the image in his mind was so real. Like it had happened. John thought it was just his imagination he had quite the imagination when it came to Punk. And he had had the most amazing dream about him, it was hotter and more real than any other he'd ever had and he'd had a lot of dreams about Punk. So maybe he was suffering from the residual effects of having a Punk filled erotic dream and waking up next to the man.

"How are you feeling?" Punk's voice was soft and almost unsure, John could count on one hand the times he'd heard him sound like that.

He met Punk's eyes and tried not to shudder under the intensity of the green brown gaze. The man was looking at him with such concern. John gulped.

"I'm okay," he answered, "just a little hung over."

He tried to sit up and couldn't, "okay a lot hung over. What happened last night? The last thing I remember you were yelling at me, and then I was slamming shots of Jack."

"You don't remember anything that happened last night?" Punk asked the shock evident in his voice.

"Around the third bottle and pacing my room, it all blurred together," John said, "Did I come over and make an ass out of myself?"

"No, last night was fine," Punk whispered.

There was a knock at the door by the time John was able to stand up, he wobbled over to the door and opened it, there was a bell hop rolling in a breakfast tray.

John thanked the man, breakfast was exactly what he needed.

"Go ahead and eat I gotta shower, we're leaving at eight right?" Punk said the man's whole demeanor was changed in it's place was that tough aloof exterior it had taken months and years for John to fight his way through.

Punk rifled through his suitcase grabbing what he wanted and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Punk struggled not to react to what John had said, he didn't remember last night, he was a walking talking blackout when he entered Punk's room. He knew better than to let things get this far, he'd let him in and he was starting to fall for him. And now John didn't remember the fact that they'd had sex. And Punk had been under the impression that it was rock 'em sock 'em too good to be forgotten.

Once he was safely in the bathroom it was okay for him to be completely crushed, it was happening again. Someone else had said those three words and took them back, well they weren't taken back they were forgotten even worse. He couldn't stop the tears then, sliding down against the door he let them come and when he got up he wasn't going to cry about this anymore, if John had forgotten then it was just then end of things, if he was going to be in the friends zone he was going to do it with dignity he wasn't going to pine for a man who was so deep in the closet it would take a team of archaeologists to get him out.

He pulled his knees up to his chest feeling his tears hit them but he couldn't stop. He hugged his knees close trying not to let his sobs get too loud. He was going to allow himself this one cry he could be miserable all he wanted but he'd be damned if he let John see how miserable he was. He stood chest still heaving, he was done, he'd wasted enough tears on guys who were afraid. He turned on the shower trying his best to put that hardened persona in place, and he'd almost succeeded until he got out of the shower and noticed the marks John had left on his hips. He'd left a bigger mark on Punk's heart.

He dressed covering up the marks. He didn't want to look at them. John was eating when he walked out, the blush in John's cheek was evident when he came out shirtless baggy jeans low on his hips going over to pull a wrinkled tee shirt out of his bag quickly before John questioned the marks on his hips.

"You hungry?" John asked downing some orange juice the man had put his clothes back on all of them and it was just as well Punk wouldn't be able to touch the chiseled physique the man possessed again so there would be no point in gazing at it all morning.

"I'm fine," Punk sighed, zipping his suitcase, he'd effectively packed in ten seconds.

"I should go pack too," John said, "And find some aspirin."

"Nikki has some in her purse," Punk tried to smile at John but all in all he wanted to mope, in a way that rivaled any sexually ambiguous fifteen year old who had a crush on the school quarterback.

Nikki came barging in with her giant rolling suitcase and John's as well she was out of breath.

"Good you ordered food," Nikki said dropping the luggage on the floor she was on her way to the food when she met Punk's eyes.

She looked at John who was holding his head sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nikki do you happen to have aspirin?" John asked.

"I have Aleve," she said reaching in her purse that was probably big enough to put Rey Mysterio inside.

She gave him the bottle and he took two with his orange juice and she dropped the bottle back in the purse after replacing the cap.

"What's going on here?" Nikki said her question directed at Punk who shook his head.

"I'm gonna go shower," John said, "Nikki will you be okay to drive in a little bit?"

"I'm good," she grinned.

"What is going on?" she repeated the question when John left the room.

"He doesn't remember last night Nikki and I can't forget it," Punk whispered sitting down on the floor.

"Well remind him," Nikki said.

"I can't," Punk said staring blankly ahead.

"I've been dreaming about this for months and you two are not going to fuck this up for me," Nikki said, "you need to talk to him try to jar his memory. We have ways that we can get him to come around."

"Nikki I don't think…" Punk began but Nikki cut him off.

"You think too much," Nikki said grabbing a piece of bacon and a pancake and wrapping them together she sat on the floor in front of Punk, "let me handle this. You will not mope about this. You won't cry. John loves you and I have a feeling you love him too. We're going to get him to say it sober and I know exactly how."

"This is going to go like the time you tried to hook up Celeste and Stephen?" Punk asked.

"It's going to go way better," Nikki grinned, "I still haven't given up on them."

"You should give up," Punk said, "Celeste and AJ are dating and have been since their rookie days. Celeste is gay and you tried to hook her up with a giant pale Irishman."

Nikki's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, I had the honor of rooming next to them a few times last year, AJ is a screamer," Punk reported.

"I too have now experienced another woman and I have seen their ways," Nikki said.

"You and Nattie?"

"And Justin," Nikki grinned, "it was hot."

"Good for you Nikki I was scared you were gonna start humping my leg if you didn't get some soon," Punk said.

"I could have said the same for you Punk," she said, "I am so sorry babe. We're going to fix this."

She pulled him into a hug and he relaxed. Giving Nikki control of the situation wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want to think about it, it was going to drive him crazy if he continued.

"Now eat something," she scolded, "We're getting on the road as soon as John brings his ass back here. And he forgot his clothes, I should bring him something to wear."

Nikki smirked and hopped over to John's suitcase, when she dressed John the results were disastrous, she pulled out random items, one of them was the hoodie Punk had lent him three weeks ago on their Wal-Mart outing. He didn't see what other items she grabbed.

"I'll be right back and we'll go check out," Nikki said simply.

She wasn't gone too long she returned grinning like a Cheshire cat, they grabbed up the luggage, and Punk debated over what to do with the condom in the trash can. Nikki groaned and picked up and flushed it.

"Can't trust hotel staff," Nikki grinned, "one of them might have come around saying that they were pregnant in the National Enquirer."

"I'd probably kill them or at the very least make them wish they were dead," Punk said, "I don't like the idea of someone walking around with John's kids."

"He doesn't either," she said, "he doesn't want kids nor does he want to get remarried, I think this forgetting thing might be just as subconscious as alcohol induced. Not saying it's a lost cause because its not just letting you know that the bitch he married did a real number on him. I hated seeing him go through that."

Punk nodded solemnly he didn't have the best track record with relationships either and he could relate to that. If this was going to work he was going to have prove to John that he wasn't like that. Not that he was in anyway pushing for a marriage or kids, both things impossible due to state laws and who has time for kids on the road?

"After SmackDown, I'm coming to Chicago with you," Nikki said, "We've got lots to do. I've already seen how waxed you are keep it up, we've got to get you some jeans that fit."

"These fit just fine," Punk said.

"You've got a great ass we should show it off," she told him, "We're going shopping, I know you hate it and you hate labels so we might do this the old fashioned way, I'll ask the seamstress for your measurements and I'll go online. But we're heading to NJ the land of malls, we could hit up Paramus and I get you into a couple pairs of skinny jeans so you can parade around in front of John at the last house show."

"How about not," he said, "I am not changing who I am to get some boy to notice me."

"He already notices you Punk," Nikki said stuffing the clothes she'd no doubt stolen from the bathroom floor when she switched in her sabotage outfit in John's suitcase, "I wanna get him unhinged, salivating, to the point where every thought he has is about how badly he wants into your pants. I want him to realize what he's running from and to not do it anymore."

They trudged down stairs with their stuff, Nikki was at the hotel desk and Punk was at John's rental loading the things into the trunk he smirked finding his gear bag already in the trunk. He started the car and pulled it around to the front, John and Nikki were arguing in the doorway. Nikki had only given him a pair of jorts boxers and Punk's hoodie to wear along with a matching pair of sneakers and socks.

"I was just trying to help Johnny," Nikki said looking her most pitiful.

"I actually like you in that," Punk said getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side.

Nikki got in on the driver's side and stuck out her tongue at John who trudged toward the backseat, got in and sprawled out across it.

"I am never drinking again," John groaned.

"You are banned from alcohol forever," Nikki agreed sharing a look with Punk who said nothing but bit his lip ring.

John eventually perked up on the ride from Virginia to New Jersey. When they stopped to eat three and half hours in he actually took over a driving and ended up shaving a half hour off the six and half hour trip. They arrived at the next hotel and checked in, John got his own room and Nikki and Punk decided to share. Punk knew he'd get questioned about this later but he didn't care, he was going to need to lean on Nikki right now, and she was going to let him and that was all that mattered.

"Why didn't the three of us split a double room we're always bunking together anyway?" John asked as they headed for the elevator.

"The whole roster thinks we're involved in a three-way they don't need any more suspicions," Nikki pointed, "not that I really give a fuck what they say but Nemeth following me for clues to drag back to Vickie is ridiculous."

The elevator opened revealing the chairman of the board the founder of the company Vince McMahon. Punk gaped because he had serious history with this man and not just professional history and not to mention he'd heard everything Nikki had said. He thought that Mr. McMahon would be staying in New York at the Four Seasons like Stephanie and Hunter and just drive down for SmackDown.

Vince smiled at them, "Hello John, Nicole... Phillip."

Punk winced at the use of his real name.

"The three of you aren't getting into any trouble I hope?" Vince asked the question clearly directed at Punk.

"No sir," Punk responded quickly sarcasm dripping from the sentence.

"There'd better not be a whisper of anything about you three on the dirt sheets," he said.

"We're just friends," John said, "all three of us."

"That's a real pity, you and Nicole would look great together, The Boy Scout and the Bella, that could work," Vince laughed, "see you around kids."

He wanted to make a scene and go after the man but he was pulled into the elevator by his friends.

"What in the hell was that?" Nikki asked.

"He's such an ass, the biggest ass on the planet," Punk ranted, "all this time later he doesn't want me to move on. He knows nothing is going to get to the dirt sheets, we're all careful and nobody rats on anyone around here. He doesn't own me, I can't wait to show him."

"That was weird," Nikki said as they put their stuff in the room with the big bed.

Punk was pacing, beyond pissed that Vince had done that. He was sure Vince wouldn't have said shit to TJ and Nattie about Gabriel. But then again Vince hadn't a vested interest in any of them, and Vince was interested in anything Punk did and he had been since the day they'd met but it never got Punk anywhere.

"Don't let the old goat scare you," John stated.

"I'm not scared," Punk stopped to glare at him, "I'm pissed off. He wouldn't have tried that shit with Nattie and Tyson about Gabriel. This is about what it's always about it's about me and him. He's got another thing coming if he thinks I won't do it."

"Won't do what?" Nikki asked.

"My contract is officially up on July 17," Punk said, "I wanna split but I haven't figure out which would be the best way to piss off Vince. He keeps me staggered somewhere in the mid card no hope at any opportunities for titles. Mediocre storylines, and I've been screwed over more times than I've been screwed."

"You should leave with the title," John said.

"The one in your bag? The one that Sanmartino held and Stone Cold?" Punk asked, "that would kill Vince I don't want him dead I wanna be left alone and after that is all anyone would ever talk about."

"Wouldn't it be great?" Nikki said, "you could get whatever you want. You're being underutilized."

That's what hurt the most, they weren't playing him to his strengths. He was a top dog everywhere else he'd went in a matter of months, he'd been here for years and he hadn't really done shit here.

"Thanks guys," Punk grinned, "I think that might actually work. And if it doesn't I'll still see you guys all the time."

"If it doesn't we'll move to Chicago right Johnny?" Nikki smirked.

"Of course," John said, "that would make the dirt sheets, we'd buy a compound and all live together and people would never stop talking about that."

They readied themselves for the venue, Nikki showered again, and so did Punk and John. John got ready in the empty room just to save time Punk put on most of his gear because he had to annoy Vince as soon as he got there. And there wasn't much that got Vince's attention like Punk's ring gear.

John was caught in a conversation with Miz about their feud, and Nikki was with Brie, catching her up on what her plans were for the rest of the weekend, since she and Punk had no house shows she was going back to Chicago with him. He trusted Nikki not to discuss anything but the basics with her sister. The situation was too touchy and Nikki could handle herself.

He was wearing his boots and the yellow gear with the matching boot covers and kick pads. He'd oiled up and slicked his hair back after dutifully going to make up and getting his bruises covered by a smirking makeup artist. She'd seen worse on him, and had never questioned his activities.

He made his way down to Vince's office, which was out of the way. He was surprised to find when he knocked and was let in the man was alone dressed impeccably in a suit.

"Phillip, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Vince asked smirking, "You are going to take the piercings out before you go on right?"

"This visit isn't going to be pleasurable," Punk said simply as he closed the door behind himself, "I always take out my nipple rings and tongue ring before heading out these days don't I?"

"That's my good boy," Vince grinned lasciviously.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Punk said, "your jealousy knows know bounds."

"Words getting around about how you three are spending a lot of time together," Vince said, "it's not true is it? John always seemed straight as they come. But Nicole has always been a wild one but we both know she can't give you what you need."

"Anyone with eyes can see how bad you've got it for John, even that crazy prick Orton picked up on it and he's been after you like a dog in heat," Vince sneered, "I know your high morals won't allow you to pick up another lover anywhere else at a bar or any other place."

"If I just wanted someone for sex I would have never ended our situation," Punk said, "I want more and I deserve more."

"You could always come back Phillip," Vince said, "I always know what you need."

"I needed you to love me," he said, "you couldn't do that you used me for as long as you saw fit, and now that I've found new friends you won't let me move on."

"Why do those three words matter so much to you? You're still weak for me admit it to yourself if you can't say out loud," Vince stepped closer and Punk stepped away from him till he was trapped between a wall and the older man.

"Have you forgotten?" Vince whispered, "how I had you spread out all over Italian leather during the party at WrestleMania last year? How I fucked you with in an inch of your life? How perfect you were that night. You teased me all night while you danced with your friends. And you look amazing in a suit, and even better out of it."

Punk swallowed hard, he wasn't weak, but he remembered and his body responded accordingly, with Vince pressed against him whispering in his ear.

"You want to be with me again," Vince licked his neck and gripped his hips.

Punk let out a shuddering breath, "Stop please. I can't do this again."

He tried to push the man away but he went kissing Punk's neck and rational thought left. The hands on Vince's shoulders that were meant to push him away instead where clinging to him for dear life.

"You want this," Vince observed, "do you want to be mine again Phillip? I'll take care of you and you know it. You won't want anything."

Punk found his resolve, "The two things I've wanted from you are two things you won't give me."

"I'm not leaving my wife," Vince said, "it's bad enough that she knows we do this."

"I never asked you to leave her," Punk said, "I just wanted some respect and for you to say you love me and not take it back."

"I respect you," Vince said searching his eyes.

"No you don't," Punk said, "otherwise you wouldn't have cornered me. You're trying to take advantage of me again."

"I just want to give you what you're scared to ask me for," Vince said, "we can go back to the way we were. Weekends in the Hampton's just you and me, sex whenever you want it. Private dinners you and me. You like it when I hold your hand in the limo."

"That's all really nice Vince," Punk said, "but I can't."

"Why not?" the man kissed him again slowly, the way he liked pulling off biting his lip ring.

"It won't mean the same thing to you that it always has to me," Punk said, "I'm not some sort of mistress that you can keep around to get your rocks off because you can't get off with your wife. That was okay for awhile because I didn't know any better. I shouldn't have started this, because you're never going to see what I have to offer in the ring because all you see is the little boy you've had in your bed!"

"If you didn't have the skills to be here you wouldn't be," Vince said, "I like that you don't use the fact that I've had you to get more TV time. That is something I do respect about you. I don't use you to get off because I can't with my wife, in fact when you're not with me I don't want anyone else it took me this long to find _you_, I'm not going to settle for someone else."

"Really?" Punk asked.

"Yes baby," Vince kissed him again and Punk could feel himself giving in, "how long till your match?"

Punk glanced at the clock, "I'm in the mid card, about 45 minutes I guess."

"Good," Vince said, "I can make them hold the show for you if I wanted. And right now, I want to."

* * *

John finished up talking with Miz he had a bone to pick with Vince, about his behavior this afternoon in the elevator. He wanted answers and he knew he couldn't get them from Punk. Vince had been almost possessive and it was clear when he was speaking he was talking to Punk specifically.

Honestly he didn't hear the moans until after he'd knocked on the door, they sounded far away and familiar. He heard Vince swear and the shuffling in the room.

"Vince, it's John. I'm coming in whether you like it or not," John opened the door, he found Vince and Punk standing in a corner Punk trapped by Vince and a filing cabinet.

Punk's lips were swollen his eyes lidded and sad in a way John had never seen them. And he never wanted to see them that sad again.

"Now just who in the hell do you think you are barging in here like this Cena?" Vince didn't bother stepping away from Punk.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier today, but think we should talk about right now," John said slamming the door.

Punk looked utterly terrified. Vince looked annoyed and stepped away from Punk and walked around to sit at the small desk.

"Punk do you want to be here?" John asked.

Punk frowned his eyebrows knitting together, "The more I think I about it the less sure I am."

"I'm not going to ask what's going on cause it's not my business," John said.

"Damn right it's not, and you won't speak of it either of you," Vince said harshly and Punk visibly flinched the hurt evident on his face.

"What exactly don't you want us to talk about? How you threatened us mostly Punk in the hallway?" John asked, "and how I came in here to ask a question and found you pressing the same young man against a filing cabinet what am I supposed to think Vince?"

"I couldn't give a damn what you think," Vince said, "you're not known for your thought processes. Stick with what works your brute strength, you just put two and two together and got forty seven."

"John lets just go," Punk said before shooting a cold look at Vince "nothing was happening. You almost got what you wanted then didn't you?"

They walked out into the hallway, and John grabbed Punk by the wrist, harder than he probably should have. Leading them out of a loading exit ignoring the young man's protests.

"What the hell?" Punk demanded rubbing his wrist.

"Did I put two and two together and get forty-seven?" John asked, "Which is probably the number of years between you and Vince. How long has this been going on?"

Punk rolled his eyes, "Nothing is going on didn't I tell you?"

"Fine," John said, "we'll play it your way. Something was going to happen if I hadn't come in right?"

Punk crossed his arms and kept silent.

"I'll take that as yes," John said, "did you want something to happen?"

"No," Punk said firmly, "that's over. This not the place for this conversation."

"We will talk later," John said firmly.

Punk nodded before pulling John into an impulsive hug, "thank you."

With that he was gone, feeling Punk pressed against the length of his body his thoughts going back to the dream he'd had. Everything felt so real, and so amazing. He wondered if Punk was in love with Vince. He didn't know if he could handle it if he was. It was clear the two had a lot of history and it made John's blood boil. Vince was using Punk and he could see that from where he'd stood.

John wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was going to keep Punk the hell away from Vince, no matter the cost.

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and following it means a lot. I'd like to wish everyone a happy New Year!**


	4. Clothes Off!

**Author**: Rebellecherry

**Title**: Hello Heartache

**Summary**: The ink just has dried on John's divorce papers and he can no longer deny the secret that he's hidden his entire life. His best friend Nikki pushes him closer to CM Punk an equal in the company a sometimes adversary, always an attractive distraction and he might just be the best heartache John has ever had.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything! I don't know these people, and I am in no way affiliated with this NYSE traded company. I am not saying that this has or will ever happen this is just an artistic release and expression.

Chapter 4

Clothes off!

Having Nikki visit his hometown was something Punk should have done a long time ago. She fit in well with his friends and his sisters. And when he introduced her to Scott sparks flew. Seeing his boisterous Nikki being so shy and subdued because she obviously had a crush was refreshing. It was Friday and they had a couple people over and were just watching a movie and hanging out in his living room. When someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," Scott said, he was closest to the door it was house rules.

"Is Phillip home?"

Oh fuck he knew that gruff voice, what in the fuck was he doing here?

Punk got off the couch where he was wedged between Shaleen and Nikki. He slid in his socks on the hardwood he was walking so briskly; Vince had only came to his house once, when he'd had a shoulder injury while they were together and he was out for four weeks.

"Hey baby," Vince grinned.

"Have you ever heard of a cell phone?" Punk asked letting the man into his house.

"I was my way back from LA and had a layover in Chicago," Vince said.

"And layover makes you think of me naturally?" Punk rolled his eyes.

"Anything with the word lay in it makes me think of you," Vince said.

"Seriously, did you show up to flirt with me?" Punk asked, "I've got friends over we're watching a movie."

"We need to talk," Vince said.

"We can go into the kitchen," Punk said leading the older man through the living room.

Scott was still standing there slack jawed. Punk's relationship with Vince was deeply guarded secret, even from him and stopping by someone's house wasn't the way Vince did business or pleasure for that matter.

"Guys you know Vince," Punk said trying to sound causal, "Vince these are the guys."

"Hello," Vince greeted them amicably which was surprising.

Punk led him into the kitchen and shut the French doors that separated the kitchen and living room and he made a point to even pull down the blinds on the doors, thankful that Shaleen had convinced him how classy the blinds made the French doors look because Vince was on him in two seconds flat kissing him. Apparently talking was low on the agenda.

He missed this, he didn't know what in the hell had gotten into Vince but he liked it. They'd never been this bold before. He liked it, he hated hiding so much before. He knew the reality was that they couldn't be totally open obviously, but little things mattered to Punk, like the hello Vince had given to everyone on the living room.

Punk put his arms around the man he would give him this but they were going to talk before it went further than kissing. He was backed up against the island counter and Vince groaned breaking the kiss. Punk was panting momentarily dazed.

"We should really talk before…" Vince said pulling Punk close to him again, "I put you up on the counter. You have company and me fucking you on the counter would be impolite. In fact the whole way I'm doing this is impolite, I mean no imposition really."

"You could have called," Punk whispered.

"You ignore my calls 50 percent of the time," Vince said, "I send you gifts and you return them."

"True," Punk said, "I did keep the plant you sent. I repotted it and put it in the greenhouse."

"I knew sending you roses would be useless," Vince said.

"Taking them out of the earth isn't right," Punk said, "I wouldn't have been able to save them."

"Who takes care of your plants when you're not here?" Vince had never asked him the question.

"My mom or Chez's mom," Punk said, "We dig plants, I told you I was working on things with my mom."

"You did," Vince smiled.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something," Punk offered.

"So domestic," Vince said, "I like that. And yes, I'm always hungry. Especially when it comes to you."

"Seriously, do you want some food?" Punk said, "We have pizza but I can make you something if you want it."

"You cook?" Vince asked.

Punk rolled his eyes, Vince either grilled when they were together or had some of his hired help cook for them or they ordered in. Or he rented out whole restaurants for them to have dinner, he once took Punk to a sushi restaurant in Japan it wasn't romantic at all because it ended with Vince yelling at the hibachi cook for recognizing them. So it was reasonable that Vince had no idea that Punk knew his way around the kitchen.

"Pizza is fine with me, but I will hold you to making me dinner," Vince said, "though I'd rather just hold you."

Vince took a seat at the island and Punk went to grab the pizza and a plate.

"What do you want to drink?"

"I don't think you have any Scotch," Vince grinned.

"No, I'm all out of Scotch, but I think Scotty might have some beer," Punk said.

"You don't like how I taste after I've been drinking so I'll just have water," Vince said.

"You just assume that there will be taste tests and all," Punk said retrieving the water from the fridge.

"There are always taste tests with us," Vince replied, "because you're quite tasty."

Punk perched up on the counter while Vince ate just watching him, he was curious as to what brought the man to his doorstep. They'd been broken up for over a year, with occasional contacts and Vince occasionally trying to seduce him.

"All that aside, I do care for you Phillip," Vince said.

"You do?" Punk asked.

"You know I do," he said wiping his hand on the offered napkin, "you have a lovely home. I would like to see the bedroom again but I think we need to build some trust before I can do that."

"Not to mention I have friends over and it would be rude, for me to disappear in my bedroom for several hours with my boss," Punk said.

"I don't care what they think about us," Vince said, "I want to be with you again if that means we're more open with your friends and you trust them, that's all that matters to me."

"No one would believe any of them if they told and for all they know we could be talking about a brand switch," Punk said.

"I'm pretty sure your buddy who opened the door has a good idea, and I don't put it past Nicole to be holding a glass to the door trying to listen in," Vince said.

"She just might be," Punk smirked as Vince downed his water bottle.

"So what's with you and John?" Vince stood to put his plate in the sink and he surprised the hell of Punk by washing it and putting it in the drying rack.

Punk sighed, "I don't know where to start with that question."

Vince returned to his seat at the island and took Punk's hand, "I want us to work, for real this time. And in order to do that we need to be honest."

"What's going with you and Linda?" Punk asked.

"We're married and we haven't had sex in ten years I'm done pretending that's what I want and she's happy I leave her alone," Vince explained, "I'm not going to leave her she's a part of my brand. She's the mother of my children, and that doesn't change."

"I understand that," Punk said, "John is my friend. I don't want that to change."

"Are you sure? Because when he came into my office the other day he was acting like your boyfriend. Have you slept with him?"

"Yes," Punk revealed, "he got really drunk one night after we'd hung out after RAW. We'd gotten into a stupid fight I thought he was being judgmental but he was really jealous, because of the whole thing with Orton pursuing me. I stormed off and I guess he started drinking, he showed up at my room and he came out to me explained his whole marriage was a sham and we had sex. The next day he didn't remember it. I still haven't told him what happened."

"Damn," Vince said, "I don't know how anyone could forget you."

"I was pretty tame that night since it was his first time," Punk said.

"Did he let you top him?" Vince asked.

Punk shot the older man a look and a smirk, "I always bottom, you know that. But I did ride him. I was pretty tame and it was over pretty quick for both of us."

"You like him," Vince observed with a frown, "do you like him more than me?"

"Don't do this Vince," Punk said.

"Do what?" Vince grinned, "I've got eyes I know you think John is pretty, but from what you're saying he's so deep in the closet who knows when in the hell he's going to come out."

Punk bit his lip ring and met Vince's eyes.

Nikki banged open the French doors, and stood there with her hands on her hips. She looked quite imposing in her strapless dress with the cut out hearts on her sides with her dark eyes narrowed into slits

"Nicole," Vince greeted her good naturedly not bothering to let go of Punk's hand which he held tightly in his, "how are you my girl?"

"I've been better," she responded with an impassive expression, "Scott wanted some soda but was too chicken shit to get it himself."

"And you wanted to know what we were doing in here too?" Punk asked.

"Maybe just a little bit," Nikki shrugged walking around to the fridge, "What _are_ you doing in here?"

"Talking things out," Vince said, "I'm trying to get Phillip to give me another chance."

"If he lets you actually call him Phillip you're taking more chances than most of us," Scott said.

Nikki tossed the Pepsi across the island and Scott caught it effortlessly.

"Shaleen found the old DDR mats, you up to play in a bit?" Scott asked backing out of the room.

Punk nodded watching his friends leave with Nikki dramatically sweeping the doors clothes her skirt flaring up behind her.

"Sorry about that," Punk blushed.

"They're looking out for you," Vince said, "which is good, because I'm about ten seconds away from having my wicked way with you before we even have a resolution."

Punk smiled slowly.

"A smile," Vince said, "I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep you smiling."

"A sure way to do that is to keep doing things like this," Punk said, "let me know that I'm not just a dirty little secret, let me know you care about me."

"That's easy," Vince said running his thumb over Punk's knuckle.

"What do you want from me?" Punk asked.

"I just want you," Vince said, "All of you, that's all I've ever wanted, no expectations. Do you want to go out there with your friends?" Vince said.

"You actually want to hang out with my friends?"

"I want to hang out with you, and they happen to be here," Vince said "I'm not an unreasonable man."

Nikki and Shaleen had made room for them on the couch, Nikki getting in Scott's lap and Shaleen, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Chez was sitting on the floor directing traffic. She'd broke out the old Playstation 2.

"We were just about to get started," she said with a wide smile, "we're about to pick teams."

The night wore on with Vince surprising Punk and actually dancing on the dance mat without much coaching on how it worked. Shaleen and Chez left early they both had to work in the morning, and Scott left after sharing an obnoxiously noisy kiss with Nikki in the hallway by the door.

"Do you think I could take a shower?" Vince said.

"Yeah," Punk said as he and Nikki were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Let me get my stuff out of my rental," Vince said.

"I can get it if you want," Punk said worried that some of his neighbors might notice Vince was there, Punk lived in a modest two story home on the north side not far from where grew up no one really bothered him but sometimes there were gawkers.

"It's all good," Vince headed out of the side door to get his stuff and Punk was staring after him.

Nikki smacked him with a wet dishcloth bringing him from his daze his hip stinging from where it connected.

"What the hell Nikki?" he asked.

"What the hell Punk?" she countered, "That's Vince, our boss he's here to see you for reasons not pertaining to work. We've got to have a conversation about that. As your loyal and devoted hag I could have had a heads up on the whole situation. And what about John?"

"I don't know," Punk said, "We will have a conversation."

Vince returned, and Punk showed him to the guest bathroom up stairs, Nikki's girly things were spread out in his.

"So am I being kicked out to the guest bedroom?" Nikki asked.

"No, he offered to sleep there," Punk said, "I wouldn't do that to you, you should know that Nikki."

"He must not have taken his penis pills," Nikki said.

"He doesn't need that stuff, he's ready to go whenever wherever," Punk said with a lecherous grin.

"Sure, sure," Nikki laughed, "he's old he's taking something you just haven't seen it. And what about his wife?"

"She's in Connecticut ," Punk shrugged, "running her various social groups and charities. One time she caught us fucking in the big house he thought she was campaigning and was having me over."

"Bent over," Nikki smirked.

"We hadn't gotten that far yet," Punk said trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, "he was having a drink and playing a little music trying to get me to dance with him and I did and she came in and reminded me of everything that I wasn't going to have."

"OMG what did she say?" Nikki said.

Punk took a deep breath, he felt like he was back in that moment almost two years ago, the moment that was one of the deciding factors that ended him and Vince. It had really hurt his feelings not to mention he'd been so embarrassed to be caught there.

"She said don't fuck the boy in the kitchen dear he doesn't look clean. And have whatever wing of the house you have him in laundered and the carpets shampooed," Punk said, "she didn't look at me like I was even a person like I was this _thing_. And he didn't even stand up for me. He just stood there. I felt like I wasn't good enough to be there in their world, I haven't felt like that since high school."

"I'm so sorry Punky," Nikki rubbed his arm, "I've never been in that situation."

"I think I still love him Nikki," he said, "I can't be with John earnestly even if he were ready until I resolve this with Vince."

"I do have one question?" Nikki said.

"Yeah," Punk said wiping the counter off.

"Did he fuck you in the kitchen after she asked him not to?" she asked.

"He fucked me all over that house," Punk said with a grin realizing what she'd really been asking.

"He obviously doesn't follow the same line of thinking as the hag he married," she grinned, "and maybe he's had too many arguments with her over little shit, the best way to prove it was by showing you."

"I never thought about it like that," he said, "she actually caught us again in the living room on her Peruvian 18th century rugs. She nearly had an aneurysm, he didn't stop despite the fact that she was squealing and flopping around."

"Okay, I don't know if I can ship Punk/Vince but I can be supportive," Nikki said.

"Are you talking that fan girl stuff again?" Punk said, "Which is your favorite pairing?"

"We both know I ship John/Punk," she said, "I've even contributed to a few web sites with a few fantasies I had about it."

"Seriously?" Punk said.

"Yeah," she said, "Brie doesn't agree, she's definitely Punk/Orton. It divides twins sometimes that how serious it is. Nattie was telling me that she was definitely for you and Jeff."

"Hardy?" Punk spat trying to take a sip of diet soda.

"Yep," Nikki said.

"Who would even top?" Punk said.

"You're versatile," Nikki grinned.

"I know but I like getting fucked way too much," Punk said, "I don't think Jeff has it in him to top."

"You'd be surprised what you'll read," Nikki said.

"I wish you would have told me about this like a week ago when I was shamefully getting myself off in my hotel room thinking about how John looked without his shirt," Punk said, "I would have been reading some of that."

"Is he singing?"

"Yes, we do that you know," Punk said.

"He's singing Lady Gaga," Nikki said still horrified.

"Yes," Punk said calmly.

"I thought maybe he would be singing something from his own time, like Sinatra or something," she said.

"Gaga _is _from his time," Punk said, "he's not what you think. He's actually pretty cool. He took me to a Stones concert and we even went to see Rancid once, he was very uncomfortable at the Rancid show but he did it for me."

"That's sweet," Nikki said.

"Yeah, I didn't really see it before but now I can appreciate it," Punk whispered he'd never been more confused in his life.

Once the kitchen and living room were tidied to his specifications, which made Nikki groan when navigated around her with the small vacuum cleaner.

"You don't like it teach your boyfriend to chew with his mouth closed," Punk said dryly once he'd gotten all the crumbs off his carpet, Nikki turned out the lights and set the alarm system and they walked upstairs.

Vince was just getting out of the shower and was in the guest room with the door open wearing nothing but a pair of silk pajama bottoms. Nikki stopped briefly to gape, for a man of his age he was in excellent shape, the hard ridges of his abdomen on total display and he was slightly tanned as always. Punk bit his lip and Vince smirked. He pushed Nikki ahead and stopped in the doorway.

"I'm just getting ready to go to bed alone…" Vince said.

"Oh don't be like that," Punk said, "we can't rush this…"

"I know you need time," Vince said, "I'll give you whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh?" Punk asked.

"You're not going to whine to me about ice cream bars again," Vince sighed, "Didn't I get you some?"

"They weren't the same," Punk pouted, "I want WWE ice cream bars with _me_ on them."

"That lip is adorable," Vince said, "you should go to bed before I drag you in here and tie you up."

"Promises, promises," Punk said with a smirk before darting away.

He walked into his bedroom to find Nikki already in her camisole and shorts brushing her long hair.

"Gramps doesn't take long at all does he?"

"Shut up, we didn't do anything, I was in the hallway the entire time," Punk said heading into the bathroom to change into a pair of basketball shorts.

Nikki was already in bed, "Come on Punky Pal give me a cuddle."

Punk shook his head and turned out the lights and climbed in the bed and put his arms around Nikki.

"So you and Vince?"

"Yep," Punk whispered.

"How long?"

"Since my developmental days," Punk said, "he came he leered and he took me back to his hotel room. I had a little crush as soon as I met him. He did things to me I couldn't pronounce and we were together every since."

"And he's never given you a leg up in the company?" she asked.

"We're not about that," Punk said, "I'm not about that, I would never ask him for that. I know he doesn't see me for who I am in the ring. I want to get somewhere because of my merits."

"I understand," she said, "some people think of me as a talking pair of tits."

"It doesn't have to be that way Nikki," Punk said, "you just have to be that girl doesn't compromise how she looks and who she is to get where she wants to be. You can be sexy but you also have to let people know that sex appeal isn't all you have to offer."

"So until tonight no one knew about you and Vince?"

"Linda knew, and Stephanie," Punk said, "Steph still likes to tease me about how she opened Vince's office and there I was sitting on his desk naked."

"Indian style of course," Nikki chuckled.

"We can't call it that anymore, but yes," Punk told her, "and I'm sure Hunter and Shawn knew about. Ric knows about it too and Booker T happened to walk in on a particular scene between me and Vince that scarred him for life I'm sure. And John knows. He walked in on me and Vince on Tuesday."

"Were you doing it?"

"No, he kissed me and was trying to talk me into doing more than that," Punk said.

"How could he not?" Nikki said, "if I were a sixty year old perv I would have tried to hit it. Hell I'd hit it anyway."

"So how are things with you and Scott?"

"I really like him," Nikki said, "he's nice and he's a real person, you know and in this business it's nice. And he's a good kisser."

"I'm happy for you Nikki," Punk said.

"I'm happy for you too Punk," she whispered, "It looks like things are going to be good with you and Vince."

"Maybe," Punk whispered.

It was six am when he woke up, it was still dark outside, the perfect time for a run, it would give him a clear head for the start of the day. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth trying to think of what he planned on doing for the day. He gave Nikki a little nudge, she was supposed to go to the gym with Scott and then they were going to go around and see Ace and the guys they would go crazy for Nikki Bella.

"I'm going for a run," he told her, "if you don't get up and get started you'll be late. Scott is always ten to fifteen minutes early for every commitment he has. Annoying but you gotta respect the effort."

He made a point of actually putting on underwear and grabbing an Under Armor shirt and a light jacket it was freezing out socks and his favorite pair of Nikes and he was down the stairs grabbing some water, his phone and headphones already in place the randomness that was his playlists already blaring in his ears. Nikki was at least sitting up, getting ready to get up when he'd left the bathroom, at max Scott would have to wait ten minutes.

Punk left out the back not bothering to rearm the system Nikki would be leaving soon so there was no point. An hour of pounding the pavement around his city watching the sun rise he headed back home. Entering from the kitchen and downing another bottle of water, he went to sit for a moment in the big leather recliner in the kitchen watching the early morning sunlight filter through the blinds, he missed this when he was on the road, the early mornings in his quiet house.

Movement on the stairs startled him out of his introspective appreciation of a winter morning.

"I'll give you a couple hundred for your thoughts," Vince said from behind him.

"Sometimes I forget to stop and just take in the little things," he said taking his eyes off the light dancing on the hardwood to regard Vince, "if I did, I'd spend a little less time being miserable."

Vince was freshly showered wearing dark slacks and v-neck sweater, he smelled like expensive cologne and he looked busy and polished even when he was just standing there. It was kind of heard for Punk to believe that a man like that was remotely interested in him but what Vince had done last night had showed him that he was indeed interested in him.

"If I have anything to say about it I'll make damn sure you're not miserable," Vince said reaching out and pulling Punk to his feet.

"Want me to make some breakfast?" Punk asked as Vince pulled him close.

"There's not much that I'd like more," Vince grinned at him.

Punk stripped out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the kitchen door and then he pulled off his sneakers and socks and put the along with his shirt in the laundry room. He was a little warm from his run and the heater was on low he could stand it and tried to push his sweat slicked hair back from his forehead before he went to wash his hands. Vince had sat down at a barstool and was watching him move around the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to lose the pants too?" Vince asked.

Punk returned dryly, "It's not a smart thing to cook in the nude."

"Like I'd let you get any cooking done if I had you naked in here," Vince said, "I know it's too soon."

Punk worked on the omelets chopping up tomatoes, chives, and onions and a little bit of ham. Then he worked making the batter for the waffles. He turned on the waffle maker and took out the fruit that he and Nikki had just bought, the day before and a bag of Toll House Morsels, that Nikki wanted to make cookies with well she wanted him to make cookies with, and some whipped cream in the can.

"So many things to play with," Vince met Punk's eyes, the stark longing he found in the man's eyes was overwhelming, he wanted to give in but they needed time, "things that can make you even more delicious."

"Vince," Punk squirmed for a minute debating what he was going to do.

"I'm only teasing you, Phillip," Vince said, "I'm not going give you what you want today. You're going to beg me for it next time we're together. I won't take advantage of you."

Punk nodded and poured the batter in the waffle maker after spraying it with non-stick cooking spray as well as his omelet skillet. While he waited for the waffle to cook after the omelets had finished..

He stood across from Vince at the island, and he went to work with his fruit first spraying whipped cream on an unsuspecting strawberry, which he didn't just eat he sucked all the whipped cream off of it. Vince's eyes were glued to him following his every move. Punk met his eyes unabashed. Then he relieved the waffle maker of his chocolate chip waffle, and then went to add Vince's blueberry one. He took a seat the island deciding to kick his seduction up a notch.

Then he let his bare foot brush up against Vince's leg, he was ignored, but he could tell it was a hardship for Vince to carry on with his teasing. One thing Punk was sure of, whenever they had everything worked out and Vince decided to fuck him he was in for it the thought turned him on more than anything.

Vince's hand closed quickly around his wrist pulling him off the barstool and into his waiting arms. Their lips met, the reaction was what Punk expected. Vince broke the kiss and Punk was dazed as he always was from the older man's kisses.

Vince leaned close to whisper, "You taste like strawberries, so sweet. I just want to touch you. We don't have to go all the way. I want to make my beautiful boy feel good."

A beep from the waffle iron chirped.

"Your waffle is ready," Punk managed to mumble.

"Can we take them upstairs and the fruit?" Vince asked, "We can leave the omelets for Nicole and Scott."

Punk nodded slowly, "Does this mean…I officially have a boyfriend? It would be nice to know."

"Yes," Vince said, "and tell your little fan club on the roster that you have a boyfriend, who is watching their every move with you."

Punk gathered what they planned on taking upstairs unplugging the waffle iron as he went, Vince lead the way carrying the fruit, whipped cream and syrup to the guest room he'd just vacated.

"We can make a mess in here, without getting on Nicole's bad side," Vince said proudly.

Punk had wanted to have this transaction his bedroom but Nikki wouldn't be pleased her stuff was all over the bed. He didn't want to change the sheets Vince had slept on. He wanted to be able to curl up and smell him on linens.

Punk closed the door, "How long do we have?"

"Two hours," Vince said, "strip."

Punk pushed the shorts down his hips slowly, he could have been a bit more seductive but he felt like he'd teased Vince too much as it was.

"I'm still sweaty and gross from my run," Punk blushed.

"Beautiful, I like when you're sweaty," Vince observed watching every move Punk made, "Get in the bed, let me take care of you."

Punk thought it would be kinkier to start, but Vince didn't take off his clothes, though Punk could see that he was hard, and the he commenced feeding Punk his chocolate chip waffle. He didn't protest, but he did make sure he was still teasing Vince at every chance. Vince ate his blueberry waffle before they started with the fruit. Punk had tried feeding him but his boyfriend would have none of it. Once most of the fruit was gone, Vince was looking at him with a wicked gleam in his eye, shaking the can of whipped cream. He applied it liberally to Punk's chest, completely covering his small nipples, before drawing a line that led from his belly button to his groin, completely covering his erection with the cream and making him moan at the cold sensation.

Punk was amazed, Vince rarely if ever gave him oral, it wasn't something the older man did. In fact Vince had told him he'd been the only man he'd ever gone down on. Punk really liked the exclusivity of that, especially now, it meant something. He'd taken it before as that Vince was selfish only did it because he'd asked him about it. Vince spread his legs roughly bringing his thoughts back to the present when he sprayed whipped cream on his thighs that slipped down to his balls. Vince watched it slide and added more.

Vince worked efficiently lapping at the whipped cream on his chest, sucking Punk's piercings into his mouth biting and sucking them and Punk couldn't stop his moans, he kissed his way down Punk's belly dipping his tongue in the belly button collecting the whipped cream he'd found there and then tracing the line that ran a few inches down to his groin.

Vince teased him at first ridding the entire area of whipped cream, deftly licking it off his cock and balls, slowly teasing him applying no suction whatsoever. And when he went to chase the whipped cream that slid he fisted Punk's cock stroking it slowly as he licked him. For someone who wasn't into sucking cock, Vince liked to rim him and had an overall obsession with Punk's ass. He proved it by slipping his tongue between his cheeks making sure he'd captured all of the cream. Then licking away the trails of whipped cream that had slid down his thighs and gathered southward all while still stroking his cock.

Then he moved up again being sure, he'd gotten everything. Then he gave Punk a decisive wink before he started sucking him off with abandon, yes, he was proving a point. Then Punk started to worry if there had been someone else who'd made Vince enjoy sucking cock. But that worry disappeared when his brain started to short circuit when slick fingers entered him stretching him slowly. They felt so good gently brushing against his prostate making him mewl.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that sometimes yes, he sounded like a cat during sex, a fact that he would only admit after the act was over and he was called on it. Vince took more of his cock, not quite deep throating but putting more effort into then he had the last time he'd gone down on Punk. His fingers working at their own rhythm making Punk come undone, he was totally wrecked canting his hips not sure if he wanted to grind himself down on those fingers or if he wanted to try and get more of his cock into Vince's mouth.

"I'm gonna…" Punk tried being polite and pulling out.

Vince's held onto his hips and wouldn't let him move and in fact he sucked harder. Punk couldn't help it he had warned Vince he came thrusting his hips up. Vince swallowed everything he had to give pulling off pressing a soft kiss to Punk's softening cock.

"You are so beautiful when you do that," Vince panted.

"Can I take care of you?" Punk was reaching for the button on Vince's pants.

"This wasn't about me, baby, it was about you," Vince explained, "coming here to see you spending time with you proving that I'm in this 100 percent."

"But I want to make you feel good," Punk whined.

"Just being with you makes me feel good," Vince said, "if I have to jack myself raw I'm good knowing that I've gone about things the right way in getting you back."

"You wanna wait?" he asked.

"Yes," Vince said, "until you're sure you're ready. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"We had sex for the first time the night we met," Punk said, "you won't be taking advantage of me I know what I'm getting into."

"This time it's different," Vince said, "Earlier this week when I tried to initiate something between us I realized I'd done things with us the wrong way. I made you feel like you were that mistress fucked in the dark always on my terms however I wanted it. I really don't see things like that Phillip and I'm sorry it's the way it's felt for you. I'm trying this time."

"I understand," Punk said meeting Vince's eyes, "you're giving me what I asked you for."

Vince grinned, "You were pretty hot barging into my office like that all oiled up and in your ring gear calling me out for being jealous, and yes, I'm very jealous of anyone who stands a chance with you. And John is all the things I'm not, he's available, he's always sincere with his emotions and he gets to spend a lot more time with you now than he used to not to mention, he's walking around looking like he looks. I want to give you the two things you say were missing from our relationship, love and respect."

"Vince…" Punk whispered.

"I can and I will give that to you," Vince said.

"At least let me…" Punk trailed off.

"No, baby," Vince said, "When I think I've made up for making you feel that way you can do whatever you want with me. Hell you could even top me."

"Seriously?" Punk asked.

"Yes," Vince told him, "Right now I'm going to take care of myself."

"Am I allowed to watch?" Punk asked.

"Of course," Vince said he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket intent to use it to stop himself from making a mess Punk had other ideas.

He took himself out of his slacks slowly palming his erection keeping eye contact with Punk all the while.

"Please let me…" Punk was almost begging.

"No now watch me like a good boy," Vince smirked speeding up his strokes his eyes crawling down the length of Punk's body.

Punk licked his lips, he wanted to go down on Vince, it had been so long, he wanted to please him. Punk believed that there should always be a favor for a favor. Especially when it came to sexual favors.

"You are so sexy," Vince told his hand speeding up across his length, "I haven't taken anyone to bed since we ended things."

Punk sighed it didn't matter who Vince had taken to bed or he hadn't. Vince didn't say that he hadn't been with anyone, just that he hadn't taken anyone to his bed. Punk read into it that it was nothing serious, just a couple of one offs, he'd get the truth later. And he knew how to do it.

"Do you remember the weekend we spent in New York?" Vince asked.

Punk smiled, "I hid your phone."

"You were extremely naughty for doing that," Vince said.

"You weren't paying attention to me," Punk said with a pout, "A guy has got to have his tricks."

"You had plenty that weekend," Vince said, "I especially liked the part where we made use of that huge bathtub."

Punk smirked, "That was good, but what about when you had me on the balcony?"

"You're an exhibitionist," Vince said.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Punk asked, "Are you going to let me help you out or not."

"No," Vince said steadily stroking himself, "I keep thinking about all the times and ways I've had you. I've missed you Phillip. Those amazing thighs, your beautiful tattoos, I could get off just looking at you."

Punk ducked his head in a an attempt to hide the blush in his cheeks. Vince speed up his strokes and Punk finally met his eyes again.

"I want to fuck you," Vince said, "want you on your back so you can look at me, the way that only you are capable of looking at me. Like you could swallow me whole with just your eyes."

Punk watched him frowning a bit, the statement was so familiar, and he couldn't remember why. Vince pumped himself faster under Punk's gaze while he was distracted by his thoughts, the older man came catching his release in the handkerchief he had in his left hand. Punk was disappointed he planned on catching it a different way.

Vince pulled Punk in for a kiss, and then fixed him with a stare, fingers stroking up Punk's neck.

"You want to mark me," Punk said reading the man's expression.

"I want something more permanent," Vince said.

"A tattoo," Punk said confusedly.

"No, jewelry," Vince said, "though I wouldn't mind seeing my name inked on your skin, I've got to completely win your trust and let you open yourself up to loving me again. As for the tattoo it would have to be hidden some place where no one could see it. Those fan girls of yours would spot it in a minute."

"Jewelry?" Punk asked, "You want to buy me jewelry? Body jewelry?"

"No, the regular kind," Vince said.

"Have you ever seen me wear jewelry?"

"I've seen you in watches," Vince said, "and I know you'd wear whatever I bought of course after throwing a fit about how expensive it was."

Punk smirked and let the man kiss his neck.

"Get dressed you're going to walk me out and kiss me at the door like a good boyfriend," Vince said tucking himself away.

Punk got up and pulled on his shorts, Vince took him by the hand and lead him downstairs his bag thrown over his shoulder. They walked to the back door in the kitchen.

"I'm in this for keeps," Vince said pressing against Punk when they reached the doorway.

"I believe you," Punk said gazing into Vince's eyes.

"Now be a good boy and give me a kiss," Vince said.

Punk obliged him snaking his arms around his shoulders, pressing himself even closer and canting his hips a little bit knowing it would bring a reaction as their lips met, and Punk could taste himself on the man's tongue and he ended up teasing himself right along with Vince.

They were both panting when they broke the kiss.

"I'd better get going," Vince said, "or I'll never leave."

"Chicago is a wonderful city," Punk said, "I didn't properly welcome you."

"Well, at least you're giving me a pleasant goodbye," Vince said.

"I'll see you in Florida," Punk said as Vince made his way out he watched him go down the walk offering another wave when he reached his rental.

Punk went up and took a shower, and got himself off again thinking about the things that had happened between him and Vince. When he got out he was surprised to find Nikki sitting on his bed.

"Gramps has left the building huh?" she asked.

"He had meetings today," Punk shrugged.

"We've got things to do today Punky Pal," she said, "you should get dressed. Not that I mind you standing here naked, but none of that is for me."

"What things did you have in mind?" he said doing air quotes.

"Shopping for starters," Nikki said.

"Vince and I are back together, so that scraps the plan of turning John on so much that he can't keep his hands off me," Punk said.

"We still gotta keep gramps interested," she shrugged watching him pull on a pair of jeans that were especially worn out in the knees that he must have owned for a least ten years.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," she said, "I'm not saying that we go to the mall and lose our minds, we can hit up a thrift store get a few pieces you like that I approve. You have an amazing body, that you love showing off in the ring, why not let that carry over into your regular life? I do."

"Which is why I see side boob in January," Punk said dryly, "I'm willing to give it a try, on the off chance that Vince happens to take me to dinner. I don't want to go looking like a hobo when he's taken the liberty of renting out the entire restaurant."

That was consequently how two hours later, he was wearing a vintage Batman baseball tee and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans in the world while Nikki studied him with an appraising gaze. Scott had tagged along and he was of no help afraid that if he sided with Punk he wouldn't get laid.

"I like that," she said, "Can you sit down in those?"

"I highly doubt it, what size are these anyway?" he questioned.

"A twenty eight," she smirked, "In women's we wear the same size Punky pal, but a different inseam of course."

"I always wear a thirty two, in _men's_," Punk said, "because despite who I fuck I am a man."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Scotty, would you come look at Punk?"

They were standing in the dressing room and Scott was pacing the outside with Nikki's huge purse, he shyly poked his head through the curtain.

"Tell your woman these are a bit too tight," he said turning away from his friend he was certain if he tried to sit he'd probably rip the pants, "if I can get a thirty I won't even complain that they're women's jeans."

Nikki and Punk were both looking at Scott for answers, he turned red as a tomato his eyes crawling the length of Punk's body.

"Damn it Punk you've gone and turned my boyfriend on," Nikki said, "as if I weren't already dealing with this from John. I swear that ass of yours is kryptonite. Thank you Scott you've answered my question, you may leave."

Scott left offering an apologetic smile at Punk who was stunned by his odd behavior, man had seen him naked numerous times, why was it seeing him a pair of faded black skin tight jeans getting him hot and bothered? He'd always thought his friend was completely straight, a fact that was proven by their second meeting when Punk tried to get Scott to go to bed with him. Surprisingly things weren't awkward, the two of them didn't know awkward.

Punk tried sitting down and it was difficult but not impossible, mercifully Scott thrust his hand through the curtain with a an identical pair of jeans to the ones Punk was wearing in a thirty.

"Truce?" Punk asked of Nikki.

"Only if I can get you a pair in light wash," she said, "this is one of the best thrift stores in the city, thank Google. And so many women recycle their jeans these days. And you need new sneakers, we'll go to Footlocker and I can pick whatever color I want."

"You may," Punk said.

He walked out of the store with five vintage tee shirts, all smaller than he would have normally worn, a cool looking leather blazer, and three pairs of jeans all of which played to his strengths, as Nikki said which were his thighs and of course his ass and he didn't disagree. He absolutely couldn't wait to walk into Vince's office wearing one of his new outfits and to gauge the man's reaction.

They had lunch in a small retro café, and he even took Nikki comic shopping and she actually bought a Wonder Woman issue and talked incessantly about how she used to want to dress like a superhero when she was a kid and now she got paid to do that and to punch other women in the face.

Scott went home he was preparing for another trip overseas, his flight would leave in the morning, Nikki debated spending the night with him but conceded that would lead to sex and they hadn't been dating long enough and it might screw things up.

Nikki did laundry while Punk baked the cookies she'd been begging for, he cleaned up a bit reluctantly changing the sticky sheets in the guest room. He texted Vince for a bit while he lounged on the couch. The doorbell rang and Nikki rushed out from the kitchen to answer it. She was wearing a skimpy sweater dress that showed more than it covered and sky high heels, he was hoping she hadn't planned on going out with Scott dressed like that she was going to freeze her ass of it was snowing again.

"Go get dressed, wear the light jeans and the Ramones tee," she hissed at him.

"Why it's just Scott? And we're going to dinner at the same place we always go to dinner at," Punk questioned.

"We are not going to that place we're going out," Nikki said, "I wanna experience the night life in your city I wanna shake my thang!"

"I will only if you promise to never say that again," Punk said dryly before he pulled himself off the couch as she was letting Scott in.

He dressed quickly taking a moment to brush his hair off his forehead and slick it back. It had gotten long and he knew it wouldn't be long before he buzzed all of it. When he walked back downstairs, he was genuinely surprised to see John Cena sitting on his couch. Punk stood gaping on the bottom step.

* * *

John was nervous as hell showing up on Punk's doorstep unannounced, but he had to fucking do something when Nikki told him that Vince had spent the night. He didn't press for details but Nikki told him anyway they'd slept in separate rooms, because she surely wasn't giving up her spot in Punk's bed without a fight. So he hopped a flight after the last house show instead of enjoying his one day off in Tampa.

Nikki pulled Colton inside and waited a few seconds before pulling John in the house, "he just went upstairs to get dressed."

"You didn't tell him I was coming did you?"

"No," Nikki said, "we need the element of surprise for my plan to work."

Scott had followed the smell of cookies to the kitchen and Nikki followed him.

"You didn't bake those Nik?" John asked.

"No," Nikki said shutting the kitchen doors.

John shrugged and sat down on the couch, he'd left his stuff in the rental, he was nervous as fuck and wasn't sure how this was going to turn out but he had to try. Even if it meant finally telling Punk the truth. He cracked his knuckles and rubbed his palms together to try and quell his nervousness. Footsteps on the stairs drew his attention there.

He watched as Punk moved down the steps, wearing a tight black Ramones tee shirt and an equally tight pair of light skinny jeans and some converse on his feet. Gulping John stood slowly, not sure if he should salute bow or thank Nikki because he was sure that she was the reason Punk was wearing skinny jeans right now. He took his hat off and couldn't find anything to say Punk seemed to be just as speechless for once.

"You don't have to stand and take off your hat," Punk chided hopping off the bottom step, "just because I am wearing girl pants I'm not one. This isn't an old Cary Grant movie either so you can stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" John feigned innocence with a bright smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Punk ignored him.

"It was a last minute decision," John said, "I texted Nikki told her I wanted to do something fun, she told me to hop a flight you guys were going out tonight to see Scott off."

He had the oddest expression on his face, somewhere between that wild look he sometimes gets in the ring and a pensive kind of look that he gets when he's in a one on one situation. John isn't sure which Punk he's going to get. Punk walked past John into the kitchen and John is gifted with the sight of Punk's ass in those tight jeans, complete deliciousness and he followed him falling into step behind him without realizing it.

"Hey you two cows," Punk said, "Why are you in here scarfing cookies when you planned this night of celebration?"

Scott nearly dropped the cookie he was trying to eat, Nikki carries on chewing from her spot on the counter top.

She chewed almost lasciviously swallowing before speaking, "But they are so delicious Punk, you really have outdone yourself with these. Anyone would be lucky to have a boyfriend that bakes like you and man can you rock a pair of jeans."

Scott said nothing but offered Punk a cookie which he refused, "It'll go straight to my hips."

Nikki grinned and offered him two cookies, "I think that your hips are delightful."

"They are wide," Punk pointed out.

"They are sexy," John said before he could stop himself.

"I agree completely," Nikki said, raising her eyes to Scott, "a little help baby."

She flitted her lashes at him and he laughed helping her off the counter top John was thankful that Nikki decided to wear panties, the sweater dress was too short not to have.

"So are you going to bake me cookies while I'm in Japan?" Scott asked Nikki.

"That's not a good idea," Nikki said, "My baking is disastrous at best, and my cooking is even worse. I gave John food poisoning because he sat in the kitchen with me while I baked a cake."

"It's true," John said.

"I plan on teaching her how to cook," Punk said with a slow smile.

"Those omelets you made this morning were delicious," Nikki said, "Scotty wouldn't take me to breakfast and it was nice someone thought of me."

"I had to handle some last minute business," Scott said.

"Your mom called you and you were running," Nikki said.

"She made breakfast, I asked you to come," Scott said.

"It's too soon," she said, "not to mention I would have had to change clothes I can't meet your mom with my side boob showing."

"You met mine with your pajamas on," Punk put in, "she was never more excited to see a young woman in her night clothes hanging out in my house."

"Well, the two of you were having an interesting conversation downstairs and I had to check it out," Nikki grinned.

"You met my mom in your ring gear," John shrugged.

"Okay, okay," Nikki said, "quiet both of you. If I admit I was nervous will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Nope," Punk laughed, "serves you right."

"We're going to go warm up the car," Scott said helping Nikki into her coat both were wearing sly grins.

"While they are doing that we need to talk," John said.

"Alright," Punk said, "I have a few things I'd like to say as well."

Once Nikki and Punk had escaped to the driveway wearing twin grins.

"Those two fuckers think they are so clever," Punk muttered before meeting John's eyes, "what'd you want to talk about?"

"You look good tonight," John blurted, not at all what he meant to say and he only got a raised eyebrow in response and had to back pedal, "N-not that you don't always look good."

"You like the outfit," Punk said with a grin, "Nikki convinced me to change my look up. I really like the shirts I got, the jeans could be a little looser."

"You work hard on your physique you should show it off," John said.

"Haven't you seen what I wear to the ring?" Punk asked, "I think I show myself off enough at work."

"Haven't you noticed some of your opponents are a little too eager to get their hands on you?" John asked.

"Nemeth and Orton love to play grab ass in dark matches," Punk said, "Fucking Neanderthals. That's why I dress like a hobo other than not really giving a fuck, I want people to see me and not my ass. I want to be the reason they talk to me or not. And I'm never really sure if people are actually attracted to me or if they think I'm easy because of what I wearing in the ring."

"You easy? Hardly," John said, "I think that you should dress however you want. I also think you could include me in that group of men that are too eager to get their hands on you in the ring. But I also noticed that I had to work to even get to know you as much as I have. I like that, and I've never met a more impressive challenge."

"A challenge huh?" Punk grinned, "John, why is it that you're so eager to get your hands on me when we're in the ring?"

"Because…well…it's the only time I'm allowed to touch you," John said, "Only a few people know…that I'm… I didn't want to say this like this…"

"John," Punk sighed moving to stand directly in front of John his gentle hands on his shoulders made John meet his eyes, "you can tell me anything you want and I'll understand. Are you attracted to me?"

"Hell yes," he breathed relieved, "I've known I was gay since middle school. But I've been to scared to tell anyone. I've never even kissed a guy, I married the girl I went to prom with in my attempt to hide from myself. But I can't hide anymore."

"This is a big decision for anyone," Punk said, "especially a person with a life so public."

"It doesn't stop you," John said.

A small smile lifted the corner of Punk's mouth it was adorable, "When I want to do something there's not much that can stop me."

"Would you like to have breakfast just you and me tomorrow?" John asked.

"You mean like a date?" Punk was frowning.

"Yes," John said.

"It can't be a date," Punk whispered, "I'm seeing someone."

"You and Vince?" John asked feeling like he'd been punched in the gut he was breathless.

"We have a lot of history," Punk explained, "I wouldn't be being fair to any of us if I didn't give it another chance."

"Is he going to give you what you need?" John asked, "you looked so miserable when you were in his office on Monday. I haven't ever seen you look that miserable before."

"It's going to be different this time," Punk assured him though it sounded like Punk was trying to convince himself as well.

John nodded, "I won't give up."

"I know," Punk said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Champ."

"You don't understand," John said stepping into Punk's personal space, "I'm going to be waiting and wanting you. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I need you to know that. I'm not like Randy I'm not just after your body, I'm not going pester you constantly about giving me some. Nor I am I going to follow you around like some salivating fan boy. I'm going to be your friend just as I have been."

Punk was still watching him with those all consuming eyes, a bit of trepidation on his face.

"I need to tell you something," Punk finally whispered, "you might not be so set on me after I tell you."

"Okay tell me…" John said.

"I should have said something before," Punk said, "We'll talk about it over breakfast."

"Can't you tell me now?" John asked worried.

"It would ruin the night," Punk said, "I want us to have fun tonight."

John watched as Punk pulled on one of the jackets he had hanging from the coat rack by the back door, he shut off the kitchen lights and pressed buttons on his security key pad patting his pockets to make sure he had keys and wallet before ushering John outside, the he stepped out too shutting and locking the door.

Nikki was grinning as they approached the double cab Hemi Scott was driving she was in the front seat wrapped up in her jacket. Scott was fiddling with the radio. He opened the door for Punk who glared at him, but then climbed into the backseat of the truck, giving him a sensational view of his ass. Nikki was a genius, though John would never tell her this, he might however buy her jewelry for managing to get Punk into those jeans. He shut the door and walked around to the other side climbed in and clipped on his seat belt.

"Put on your seat belt fucker," Scott said obviously to Punk who wasn't making any moves to put on his seat belt, "or we can sit here all night."

"Fine by me," Punk said.

"Why do I waste my breath?" Scott said.

"Come on Punky Pal," Nikki cooed from the front seat.

"I got this," John leaned over, and clipped Punk's seat belt into place.

Punk raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Scott finally backed out of the drive. John could feel Punk watching him in the darkness of the cab.

"Where are we going?" Punk wanted to know after a few minutes.

"The Factory," Scott said with a sneer.

"We _hate_ that place," Punk sneered.

"We've had a our share of bad experiences at that place," Scott corrected.

"You're only wanting to go because Nikki has a hold of your nuts," Punk pointed out.

"Yes, and if I'd like her to ever do anything with them," Scott explained, "I have to do what she wants me to do. I have to be a good host and take our guests where they'd like to go in our fabulous city."

"I'll do whatever you want to your balls when the time is right," Nikki said leaning over and rubbing Scott's thigh.

"So they're really a thing?" John asked Punk.

"And apparently it's serious," Punk said, "Nikki's afraid that sex might ruin the adorable double entendres and sexual tension they have going."

"What about you and Vince you two are taking it slow right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, because he wants to show me that our relationship is just about sex," Punk explained, "it kinda felt like it was for a while. Part of the reason I ended it."

John fought the urge not to roll his eyes, and stayed silent.

"So the two of you have done nothing?" Nikki said.

Punk blushed, "That's subject for a later time."

"Pillow talk?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"We'll have to compare notes," Nikki stated turning a little just to wink at Punk.

Jealousy ripped through John to the core, the idea of Vince putting his hands on Punk was making him so angry he didn't know what to do, he squeezed his hands on his own knees to the point that it was painful. It just wasn't fair, he wouldn't have faired any better had he told Punk sooner, because he'd probably would have been dumped so Punk could test the waters with Vince again.

The Factory was a loud warehouse, Scott had arranged it so they could slip in through the back though John was sure with the lights and the crush of the bodies none of them would be recognized. They situated themselves in the VIP section that was on the second floor, it was empty and John didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. The VIP section which over looked the giant dance floor on the first, there was a white leather sectional couch a weird deco art coffee table and a small love seat arranged opposite of the balcony, there was a bit of space if they wanted to dance, though John doubted he'd do much dancing. Punks seemed to be a weird mood and he didn't know what to expect from him. Punk sat down heavily on the couch, and Scott when to go get drinks. Nikki was looking over the balcony at the massive dance floor.

"It's loud here," she observed at the top of her lungs when John walked up.

"It's a nightclub it's what they do," John said before he leaned in to whisper shout in her ear, "Why didn't you tell me they were back together?"

"I didn't know," Nikki said, "but I did have an idea. I don't want you to let him go."

"Don't worry I'm not going to," John said.

The song changed and Punk was on his feet, grabbing John by the arm, "Are the two of you hearing this?"

"Is that Party in the USA? With a Biggie rap over it?" John asked.

"That's Party and Bullshit in the USA," Nikki said casually, "have you never heard it?"

The two men shook their heads, "We're traumatized," Punk explained.

Nikki laughed.

Scott came back with drinks, Punk busied himself with his Pepsi, and John was surprised that Scott had brought back water and beer for him. John chose the water, if he were to have a chance with Punk he would need to be sober. He was thankful the song changed, and Punk was up again his diet Pepsi on the table. And he was dancing with Nikki.

John sat down on the couch next to Scott who was watching them dance.

"What are your intentions with Phil?" Scott asked after a minute.

John was taken aback but not deterred, "I want to be there for him and take care of him. He's everything I've ever wanted to find in a person, and I think I might be in love with him."

"So you're not just trying to get into his pants again?"

Again? When did he ever get into Punk's pants? They were shouting over the music and John conceded he'd just heard Scott wrong.

"I'm not trying to get into his pants," John said, "I've never been with a guy before, I want this thing with Punk to mean something."

Scott nodded blushing, "I shouldn't have said that. He asked me not say anything."

"You're just looking out for him," John said.

"But who's looking out for you?" Scott asked.

John didn't have time to think on that question because Punk and Nikki were coming toward them pulling them to their feet. John wasn't a dancer, but Punk had moves, he could make even John look good but they were alone in the VIP area, and it didn't matter that no one was watching, but it would have been nice to have someone watching because again Punk was underappreciated in this area just like at work.

Gaga was playing, and Punk had pulled him in tight and was grinding his hips against his and it was amazing Punk was teasing him with something he desperately wanted. That lean tight body was gliding against him those hips moving to the cadence of the song.

When it ended, and Punk moved away from him John felt awkward and slinked back to the couch. He ditched the water in favor of the beer Scott had brought him he was needing something to get him through the night tonight, Punk was driving him all kinds of crazy.

The night wore on Nikki and Punk were dancing constantly, and Colton was sitting quietly on the couch watching Nikki move, John was on his third beer and Colton seemed to be pretty buzzed, Nikki was tipsy. She pulled Punk away from them and they were heading downstairs. John dragged himself his feet pulling Scott along with him. He was worried about what could happen to them on the crowded dance floor.

It took John and Scott longer to get down the steps because they kept stumbling and neither of them were sober enough to help the other. John spotted Punk and Nikki weaving through the crush of bodies. He and Scott followed. Nikki made an attempt to get on top of the bar to converse with the young man tending bar, but she stumbled back onto Punk when Nikki didn't give up on climbing up he just put her on the counter. The young bartender was amused, the three of them were engaged in a conversation when John and Scott reached the bar.

"Lady your friend is going to have to carry you out of here as it is, I don't think you need another drink," the young bartender shouted over the music.

"See I told her the same thing except I managed to sound less condescending and that's saying a lot," Punk sneered at the young man, who shook his head and walked away sending a female bartender in his place.

"I'm like yo Punk could I have a glass of Rosay?" she said to Punk tugging on his shirt, he grinned at her and then the bartender.

"Can she have half a glass? And a bottle of water, and I'd like to settle the VIP Tab," he said simply.

Nikki sipped her glass remaining on top of the bar until she was done then she took the bottle of water, Punk took her off the counter.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked hopefully.

John nodded and followed Punk and Nikki to the exit.

"I think I was in Brie Mode," Nikki said softly once they were outside.

"I think you're past that in the Nikki Zone," Punk grinned.

John had been getting kind of hot inside the club, but once he was outside he realized they didn't have their coats, he was on his way back inside to grab them and found Scott holding their jackets looking like he was going to throw up any minute.

"Don't tell me you ran up the stairs fucker?" Punk said, "When you drink you get motion sickness and that's only part one of your hangover curse. I'd hate to be you tomorrow and your plane ride to London. I would have upgraded your seat to first class but I think having some eight year old future asshole kick your seat in coach is exactly what you need to reevaluate your life choices."

Punk grabbed his and Nikki's coats from an unsteady Scott and John went to check on him.

"You're not going to rip him one for being so shitfaced?" Nikki asked.

"No, have I bagged on you once tonight?" he asked, "how you feel tomorrow will say it better than I ever can, and I know how to throw some words together."

Scott was in the process of convincing John he was good when Punk stalked up to him and took his car keys.

"Nikki and I are going to warm up the car," Punk informed them, "have you got him?"

"Yeah," John said.

Punk handed him Nikki's water, "he's about ten seconds from puking, when he's done give him this and meet us at the car."

John nodded and sure enough before Punk and Nikki reached Scott's truck he'd thrown up. John made sure Scott didn't get covered with it and that he was also out of the line of fire a skill he'd honed from many years of dealing with drunk Randy.

Once Scott was done puking, he gave him some water and led him to the truck.

"Are you really such a nice guy?" Scott asked, "or do you just want to get with Punk again?"

John didn't answer, he was realizing he hadn't heard Scott wrong before, he decided to ask more questions and get to the bottom of it.

"When exactly did I get with Punk the first time?"

"Monday night, after Raw, you got wasted and showed up at his room. You fucked him and then conveniently forgot about it," Scott slurred, "I would kick your ass about it, but you're just such a nice guy, I actually believe you were so drunk you actually forgot. But I can't forget that my best bud called me crying because some jackass got so drunk he forgot fucking him. He deserves better than that, and better than Vince too, so you'd better man up and be good to him."

John frowned, starting to feel a bit sick himself, the vivid dream he'd woken up from Tuesday was more than just a vivid dream, it resonated in his mind then with HD quality as it had so many times this week, usually when he was in the shower. Then the way Punk had looked that morning, he'd been on the verge of tears then and John had no idea why and he hadn't bothered to ask. He felt like the biggest jackass on planet earth.

He remembered everything, his exploration of Punk's body, the way it felt to be inside him to hold him, and the fact that he'd even told the man he loved him after they were done, and then he took it back. He needed to make this right but he wasn't sure he could.

Punk pulled Scott's truck around haphazardly parking on the sidewalk, and laying on the horn a little bit as he did so. John had to try and chase away his thoughts get Scott into the truck.

"Since you're the most sober out of the bunch, you may ride up front with me," Punk said, "just don't mess with the radio."

John helped Scott into the backseat and Nikki gave him a wink and buckled her boyfriend in while he bemoaned his drunken condition.

"I will kiss you all better," Nikki stated.

"He just puked might wanna wait until he at least gets some mouthwash," John told her.

"Ew…" Nikki said and Punk laughed before he pulled out of his makeshift parking spot.

Punk got them to his home without incident informing Scott that he'd be bunking on the couch and he'd come wake him up and get him to his apartment to get his stuff and then he was going to take him to the airport.

Nikki was half asleep and Punk carried her up the stairs while John hovered around in the living room.

"Well grab your stuff out of your rental," Punk said coming down the stairs, he'd changed and gotten Nikki up his room, "I hope you're not expecting a formal invitation."

John did as he was told and met Punk in the upstairs hallway, "Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind me bunking with you?"

"We'll still do it on the road, and I don't think it'll be a problem, but I'm putting Nikki in the middle just in case," Punk grinned.

John wanted to say something about Scott's revelation.

"Please, John I'm too tired to talk right now," he said, "We'll have breakfast and then we'll get on the road again and we'll hash everything out."

John settled into a restless sleep, and Punk had been up for a hours when he woke up. Colton had almost missed his flight, Punk had dropped him off and went running by the time John made it downstairs. He left Punk's bed reluctantly after checking to see if Nikki was still breathing she wasn't snoring loud enough to suit John and he didn't want to lose his best friend to alcohol poisoning.

He took a quick shower, and brushed his teeth before slapping a cap on his head and coming downstairs in the outfit that was least wrinkled from traveling sidestepping one of Nikki's discarded push up bras as he exited Punk's pretty much neat bedroom.

He found Punk in the kitchen, "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Not as early as you apparently," John said.

"Well, I had to deal with the hotmess on my couch and get him to the airport before he missed his flight to Merry Old England," Punk explained, "then I had to go running, lest my ass expands to the size of a continent."

"You ass is just fine," John said, "some would even say it's magnificent."

Punk looked down at the counter blushing before changing the subject, "Do you want me to make something for breakfast or should we go out?"

"We can go out," John said, "Take me to that place you like."

Punk stepped from behind the counter he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and white v-neck sweater and he looked amazing. John hated himself for forgetting his encounter with Punk and passing it off as one of his many erotic dreams about the Second City Saint. He'd lost his chance but he wasn't going to give up, nothing in his life had come easy, or without sacrifice and so why should Punk?

"Alright," Punk said, "I'll leave Nikki a note and bring her back something."

He scrawled out a note on the magnetic chalkboard on the fridge then he grabbed the keys to Scott's truck, "Someone left this with me for safe keeping, I'm tempted to raise some hell in the monster."

"I'm all for it," John grinned.

Punk drove them to a small diner in the heart of Chicago, seeing him maneuvering Scott's huge truck around the city was a little funny cursing when he had to parallel park it downtown.

"Maybe taking Scott's monster truck was a bad idea," Punk conceded once he'd finally got into the narrow space.

John shook his head and got out of the truck while Punk was killing the engine, John opened the door for him it didn't matter that they were in public and he would do it again if he got that little blush from Punk again.

They settled into a booth of the retro themed diner, a waitress who was sporting a high eighties ponytail and chewing gum like a camel brought them their menus. John was thankful Punk had chosen a back table so he could really look at him without worrying about who was watching him watch Punk as he stared at his menu.

"I know," John blurted.

"You know what?" Punk asked confused at his outburst.

"I know about last Monday," he said, "Scott reminded me and I remember everything about the night we spent together."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you?" Punk asked a frown creasing his brow worrying his features.

John couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face, "That's one of the many things I like about you. You're looking out for my feelings, while it was you who was hurt when I'd forgotten about what happened between us. I don't know how I could have passed that off as a dream, but I've had so many about you and never did I think that I had a chance with you. You were unbelievable."

Punk blushed and looked down at the table.

"I meant what I said," John told him, "I am falling for you. I'm sorry that I didn't remember our night together. I can't believe how stupid and selfish I've been, this whole time we could have been…"

"I didn't think you were ready," Punk said, "I should have told you, I didn't know how you'd take it. And honestly, I didn't think I could have taken anymore rejection. I was going to tell you this morning."

"If I wasn't I would have gotten ready," John said, "I've ran for myself for too long. I won't do it anymore, especially since I'm missing a chance to be with you."

"John," Punk whispered.

"Did that night mean something to you?" John asked.

"Of course," Punk said, "I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't have any feelings for you."

John couldn't have been more pleased at the news he smiled, "I've never had sex like that. It was so passionate. So real and I was there in the moment, instead of concentrating on staying hard."

Punk slid his hand across the table lightly touching John's it was almost electric whatever he was going to say didn't come out he met John's eyes across the booth.

"I feel it too," John said, "every time you touch me."

Punk withdrew his hand and looked away, "I'm sorry John."

"I know, you're taken," John said, "and it's my fault for forgetting you and the way you looked Tuesday morning. I was too caught up in what I was feeling to talk it through with you."

"I'm okay," Punk assured him, "Are we _okay_?"

"We're good," John said, "I'm going to respect the fact that you're in a relationship. But I can't change how I feel, and I don't want to."

Punk nodded his green brown eyes pensive, John would give anything to know what the man was thinking. They settled into a friendly conversation over breakfast. John took the rapid pace of conversation that Punk had set for what it was, he was trying to put them back in the friend zone but there was too much heat between them. Leaving John to wonder what in the hell the work week would have in store for them when all the players came back into the mix.


End file.
